El Velo y la Muerte
by Griffinn
Summary: Sirius ha caído en el Velo. Lo que parece ser el final se convertirá en una carrera por la supervivencia.
1. Londres

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

**Fic en proceso de reedición**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canción: <strong>Florence + The Machine - Seven Devils_

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA PARTE: EL VELO<strong>

**1**

**Londres**

La maldición asesina golpeó en el pecho de Sirius. Su varita se desprendió de sus dedos y, lentamente, con la imagen de su ahijado frente a él, cayó en el interior del Velo, sintiendo cómo se lo llevaban de allí.

Caía en lo que parecía un enorme vacío. Podía ver las mismas figuras de personas que vio cuando se encontraba enfrente del Velo, antes de caer. Tras una eternidad, salió a través del arco, por el lado contrario al que había entrado. La estancia, la misma que había dejado antes, estaba a oscuras. Hacía un frío terrible y no había rastro de Harry, de Remus o de ninguno de los otros. Pudo ver su propio aliento escapándose de su boca. El Velo permanecía igual que antes.

Sus ojos intentaron adaptarse a aquella oscuridad. Cuando pudo ver mejor, se dio cuenta de que la sala estaba en un deplorable estado, con las gradas semiderruidas y destrozadas. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, salió de allí.

El Departamento de Misterios estaba totalmente a oscuras. Ni siquiera la sala de recepción se encontraba iluminada, cuando recordaba que al llegar, pudo comprobar como las antorchas estaban totalmente encendidas. A duras penas consiguió salir del departamento. Los oscuros pasillos permanecían en silencio. Ni siquiera podía oír a los operarios de la limpieza.

Subió por uno de los ascensores hasta el Atrio, igualmente vacío. Sin embargo había algo extraño en aquel lugar. La gran estatua que presidía la entrada se encontraba derruida. Los ventanales que daban a los despachos estaban hechos añicos. Y en el ambiente había un fuerte olor que Sirius no podía aguantar. Aquel sitio estaba mejor iluminado, pudiendo comprobar cómo las paredes estaban llenas de manchas de sangre. Algunas tenían forma de manos, como si alguien, ensangrentado, se hubiese apoyado en una pared para descansar.

Caminó por la gran sala, viendo que además había muchas más manchas rojas, lo que a Sirius le pareció acertadamente que de nuevo era sangre. Escuchó un ruido, como algo que se caía.

―¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

De nuevo escuchó un ruido que se acercaba. A lo lejos, de un pasillo, salió una figura. Estaba encorvada y permanecía quieta.

―¿Hola? Eh, amigo, ¿sabes qué ha pasado?

Pero la figura permanecía quieta. Sirius prefirió marcharse de allí.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo hasta las chimeneas, pero estaban selladas. No le quedaba más remedio que salir por la entrada de visitantes

Por fin pudo salir a la calle. Era de noche y no se oía ni un alma. Ni un coche, ni una persona que volviese a casa del trabajo o que saliese de fiesta. Todo estaba totalmente a oscuras, cuando lo normal sería que la calle estuviese plenamente iluminada. Las farolas estaban rotas y apagadas. Había cristales rotos por todas partes. Los escaparates de las tiendas se encontraban destrozados y, en un momento que pasó frente a una, Sirius pudo comprobar que la habían desvalijado.

Caminó hasta que finalmente la vio. Una figura baja, al final de la calle, que pareció sentirlo. Lentamente, ésta se dio la vuelta, pero estaba oscuro y Sirius no podía verlo bien. Caminaba lento, encorvado y Sirius juraría que emitía un extraño y gutural sonido.

―Eh, amigo. Menos mal que encuentro a alguien. ¿Sabe qué ha pasado aquí? No es normal que todo esté tan oscuro y…

La parpadeante luz de una farola permitió verlo. Del susto, Sirius se sobresaltó y cayó al suelo, golpeándose contra él. Se palpó la chaqueta con las dos manos, buscando su varita, pero no la tenía. Debió de caérsele antes de entrar en el arco, cuando Bellatrix le lanzó la maldición.

Era una figura horrenda. Caminaba con los brazos caídos, como si le pesasen. Emitía un sonido de escalofrío, pero lo peor era su cara. Estaba desgarrada, como si alguien se la hubiese mordido y arrancado parte de ella. La mandíbula era visible y sus ojos no mostraban vida alguna. Pero, sobretodo, emitía un olor similar al que sintió en el Ministerio, un olor a putrefacción. Parecía como si aquel ser estuviese muerto, pero sin embargo estaba ahí, de pie y pudiéndose mover.

A duras penas, Sirius se levantó y corrió lejos de aquel ser. Sin embargo llegó a otra calle y pudo contemplar horrorizado como había más de esas criaturas, que se percataron de su presencia. Rápidamente se metió en un coche abierto y cerró la puerta, mientras aquellos horrendos seres trataban de cogerlo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que eso había sido un error, porque cada vez más criaturas llegaban, rodeándolo. Afortunadamente, pudo salir por la otra parte del coche.

Corrió hasta un callejón, mientras aquellos seres lo seguían a lo lejos. Por suerte consiguió llegar hasta una escalera de incendios, por la que subió. Una vez en el tejado del edificio, se sentó a descansar.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué eran esas cosas? De repente, oyó un ruido, como un chasquido. Alzó la vista y vio a dos personas, una de las cuales, un hombre, lo apuntaba con un artefacto que Sirius reconoció como una pistola.

―Diga algo ―le ordenó el hombre. Vestía una camisa blanca, con manchas de sangre y un pantalón vaquero. El pelo largo y sucio cubría parte de su frente. Tenía además una barba de hacía varios días y unas profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos.

―Mark ―le llamaba la mujer, suplicante. Le tiraba del brazo, como queriendo marcharse de allí. Era una mujer de mediana estatura, más baja que el hombre. Llevaba también unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Tenía una venda en un brazo.

Sirius se levantó, pero el hombre, el tal Mark, lo seguía apuntando.

―Por favor… ayúdenme ―suplicó Sirius.

Mark bajó la pistola.

―¿Está herido?

―Sólo algunas magulladuras, pero…

―No me está entendiendo. ¿Lo han mordido?

Sirius parecía no comprender. La mujer le habló.

―Te muerden, eso es lo que ellos hacen. Lo único que quieren, su único objetivo, es comerte. Si te han mordido, serás uno de ellos.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

―No, no me han mordido. He tenido a varios cerca, pero no me han mordido.

Mark se acercó hasta Sirius y miró hacia abajo. La calle estaba llena de esas cosas. Los miraban desde abajo, alzando los brazos para, en vano, intentar atraparlos.

―Los has atraído. Ahora será difícil que se vayan.

―Pero, ¿por qué? Es evidente que no pueden cogernos.

―Ellos pueden olernos. Se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Lisa, avisa a los demás. Nos largamos.

Entraron por una puerta, pero Sirius parecía no poder moverse. Mark volvió.

―Eh, tú. Mejor que vengas con nosotros… si quieres vivir.

Por fin reaccionó. Pasó por la puerta y bajó por unas escaleras estrechas. Llegaron hasta una sala. Parecía una especie de oficina, pero todo estaba al retortero. Las mesas y sillas estaban volcadas y los ficheros estaban igualmente tumbados. Había miles de papeles que el viento, a través de una ventana abierta, se encargaba de volar. Se encontraron con dos hombres, una mujer y una niña. Todos miraban extrañados a Sirius. La tal Lisa iba con ellos.

―Mark… están ahí fuera. Lo siento, nos han visto.

―No importa, Heather, es hora de irnos.

Pero uno de los hombres parecía resistirse.

―¿Irnos a dónde, Mark? Aquí estamos seguros.

―Oliver, las puertas no resistirán. Iremos por las alcantarillas. No podrán alcanzarnos.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta lo que Sirius supuso que era el sótano, pues había varios utensilios propios de un conserje, así como tuberías y una gran caldera. Tras eso, Mark abrió una especie de trampilla en el suelo y bajaron uno a uno. Cuando estuvieron todos, Mark cerró la trampilla. Una vez dentro, encendió una linterna.

Caminaron por un corredor oscuro. Por suerte tenían la linterna. Accedieron por varios sitios, hasta que Mark decidió parar. Por suerte, Heather y Lisa tenían provisiones en mochilas que llevaban colgadas del hombro. Las dos juntas pasaron pequeñas cantidades de alimentos a los demás. Lisa le pasó una onza de chocolate a Sirius.

―Ten, seguramente necesites comer. No puedo darte más. La comida escasea, es difícil encontrarla y tenemos que racionarla.

―Muchísimas gracias ―le agradeció Sirius. No se había llevado nada a la boca desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Comieron durante un breve instante. Aunque el chocolate lo reconfortó, Sirius necesitaba más.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Mark ―. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Sirius tomó aire. Necesitaba meditar sus palabras. Obviamente decir que eras un mago y que habías llegado allí por medio de un velo mágico no tenía mucho sentido en ese momento.

―Mi nombre es Sirius Black. Yo… estaba escondido con otras personas en un edificio cercano. Pero esas… _cosas_ me encontraron.

Todos lo miraban como creyéndose su historia. Mark habló.

―Me llamo Mark Thomson. Yo trabajaba en el Ayuntamiento. En Obras Públicas. Por eso conozco bien las alcantarillas. Cuando esto empezó, estaba en ellas, debajo de Hyde Park. Sabían lo del Centro de Londres, pero tratábamos de seguir con nuestras vidas. Mis compañeros y yo subimos a la superficie, pero cuando vimos todo esto… Desde entonces lo dejé todo y me dediqué a buscar a mi mujer a mi hija. No sé nada de ellas… confío en que llegasen a un refugio. Nosotros intentamos llegar a uno, pero ellos nos lo impiden.

Sirius miró al resto. Lisa habló.

―Yo me llamo Lisa Dawson. Trabajaba como profesora en una escuela infantil. Durante un tiempo protegí a los niños de la escuela, atrincherándonos en ella, pero con el tiempo no pudimos más. Ella es Amy, una de mis alumnas. La única que queda.

La pequeña Amy se encontraba acurrucada y con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Lisa, pero Sirius podía ver cómo estaba totalmente despierta y con una expresión de alerta. Llevaba un vestido rosa muy sucio y unas ajadas zapatillas.

―Yo soy Joseph Winters y él es mi pareja, Oliver James. Estábamos en el supermercado cuando todo empezó. Los dueños cerraron las puertas y aguantamos unos meses allí, hasta que nos fuimos. A veces volvemos al no poder escapar, para recoger provisiones. Los que estaban allí… simplemente ya no están.

Joseph vestía una camiseta roja a rayas. Era más corpulento que Oliver, que parecía más pequeño. Este vestía una camiseta verde, con un grabado que decía _Cambridge_. Por último, Sirius miró a la última mujer. Era alta, de pelo moreno y llevaba un vestido azul oscuro.

―Me llamo Heather Griffin. Estaba con mi hija en el parque cuando nos atacaron. La mordieron y yo no tuve más remedio que huir.

―Con el tiempo, todos acabamos encontrándonos. Desde entonces nos protegemos mutuamente. Nos encontrábamos en aquel edificio, pero tu aparición ha cambiado las cosas ―dijo Mark.

Sirius quería preguntar qué era todo aquello, qué estaba pasando, pero un ruido los sobresaltó. Mark se levantó, sin encender la linterna. De inmediato cogió a Amy.

―Nos vamos, será mejor buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche.

Caminaron por las alcantarillas hasta que Mark dio con una por la que subió. Se encontraban en medio de un callejón. Mientras salían, Mark y Amy llegaron hasta una puerta que el hombre abrió. Una vez hecho, todos entraron.

―No lo creo posible, pero diría que nos seguían por las alcantarillas. Eso, o algunos quedaron atrapados allí cuando todo empezó.

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta una sala de recepción. Estaban en lo que parecía ser un hotel. Las plantas estaban completamente muertas, debido a que nunca habían sido regadas. Una pequeña lámpara titilaba.

―Registraremos esta planta y nos quedaremos aquí si vemos que todo está bien.

Poco a poco se dispersaron, registrando aquella planta. Amy, sin darse cuenta, se quedó sola. Llegó hasta una puerta, la cual abrió, viendo asustada a una de aquellas criaturas. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

―¡Amy!

Oliver consiguió agarrar a la niña y apartarla de aquel ser, que se abalanzó sobre ella. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegó con los otros. Mark tenía su pistola en la mano. Cuando la criatura llegó, Mark le voló los sesos. Sirius no pudo soportarlo, y cayó al suelo.

―Lo has… lo has…

Pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

―Sí, lo he hecho. Es el mejor método. Dispararlo en el corazón habría sido una pérdida de tiempo y de munición. Por desgracia no podemos quedarnos aquí. Los demás lo habrán oído. Será mejor irnos.

Salieron por donde entraron y se metieron por unos callejones. Sirius no podía articular palabra. Mark había matado a aquella cosa sin mostrar un leve atisbo de clemencia.

―Es el cerebro. Hay que destruirlo cuanto antes. Ya oíste a Mark, da igual si los disparas en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. Ellos siguen avanzando. El cerebro es lo que les permite estar en pie. Si se destruye, se acaba con ellos ―le contó Lisa, que apareció a su lado.

―Pero él lo mató.

Lisa parecía no comprender lo que Sirius decía.

―Pero Sirius… ellos ya están muertos.

Avanzó un poco más rápido para estar al lado de Amy. Sirius se quedó sólo, aterrado.

Caminaban por las vías del tren mientras veían como el Sol se iba poniendo.

―Será mejor buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche. Es entonces cuando son más numerosos ―anunció Mark.

―Por aquí hay un centro comercial. Conozco la zona, vamos ―dijo Joseph.

Bajaron por unas grandes escaleras mecánicas hasta llegar a una gran sala.

―Mirad, allí ―señaló Oliver.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña tienda en la que Sirius pudo ver que ponía 24 horas. Entraron todos. Mark echó la verja abajo. Era la típica tienda de ultramarinos, con cantidad de alimentos para comer en un momento, tales como chocolatinas o refrescos.

―Esto servirá. Al menos evitará que entren, pero tendremos que hacer guardias. De momento no he oído nada. Procurad no hacer ruidos fuertes.

―Mirad, chocolate ―dijo Amy, contenta.

Cogieron varias chocolatinas y dulces. Lisa le pasó a Sirius una bolsa de patatas y unas bebidas.

―Necesitas comer otras cosas. Tanto chocolate te sentará mal. Y te necesitamos en tus plenas capacidades.

Se sentó en el suelo y engulló la comida. Oliver se sentó a su lado.

―Sé que estás asustado. Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando vi como un poli le disparaba en la cabeza a mi madre ―Sirius le miró. Oliver tenía la mirada perdida ―. Nos encontrábamos de compras en un supermercado. Mi madre era la única que aceptaba mi homosexualidad. Estábamos en las cajas, y en los televisores daban las noticias. Hablaban de una enfermedad en el Centro de Londres, la cual se propagaba rápidamente.

―Pero no era así.

Oliver negó con la cabeza.

―El Centro era prácticamente inaccesible. Y sin embargo podías verlo. Gente moribunda, que atacaba a otras personas por la calle… ―bebió un poco ―. Un día mi madre vino a casa. Vivía a dos calles. Tenía la muñeca ensangrentada. Decía no sé qué de un loco que la había mordido. Minutos después, murió.

―Lo siento.

Oliver lo miró, agradeciéndoselo.

―Yo lloraba. Pero algo ocurrió. En Internet había páginas que decían que te convertías en uno de ellos, que morías… y después te levantabas. Yo no me lo creía, pero Joseph leía mucho sobre eso. Entonces pasó. Abrió los ojos y se levantó. Me miró y trató de morderme. Por suerte escapamos. Cuando salimos a la calle, había varios policías. Uno de ellos vio a mi madre… y le voló los sesos. ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo cuándo me vio? _"Con el tiempo me lo agradecerás"_ ―Oliver bufó ―. Capullo. Supongo que se lo comerían con el tiempo. O… bueno… No quise decir eso.

Permaneció en silencio. Finalmente se levantó, sin decir nada, y se sentó junto a Joseph, que lo abrazó. Por su parte, Heather se acercó a él.

―¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, gracias.

Heather cogió una chocolatina.

―Joder, antes me encantaban estas cosas. Mi hija y yo las comíamos mucho. Yo era doctora. Trabajaba en casa, pasando consulta. Cuando mordieron a mi hija, la socorrí, pero pude ver cómo su vida se escapaba de mis manos. Los primeros días ayudaba en los hospitales de campaña, en especial en el del Centro de Londres. Llegaban militares con mordeduras. Podía ver con mis propios ojos cómo morían y se volvían a levantar, tratando de comerse a los médicos. Uno de ellos fue mordido. Los militares que estaban con nosotros los mataban de un tiro en la cabeza. De repente, un buen día, nos fuimos. Cuando la situación se hizo insostenible.

Terminó su relato. Sirius no decía nada. Todas aquellas personas parecían tener mucho que contar. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó dormir, pero no pudo. Estaba seguro de que nadie podía. Mark hacía la guardia, pero esa noche todos permanecieron despiertos.

En lo que le pareció un instante, estaban de nuevo en pie. La noche había sido tranquila, y por suerte fuera no había de aquellas criaturas. Sirius llegó hasta Mark.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―Heather me dijo que al norte hay un refugio, con gente que busca a supervivientes. Pero la ciudad parece haberse vuelto prácticamente infranqueable.

Sirius parecía tener muchas preguntas.

―¿Lo habías hecho antes?

―¿El qué?

―Disparar a alguien.

Mark le miró.

―Sí. Esa pistola era de mi padre. Siempre la tuvo. Dijo que era para protegerse, pero a mí nunca me gustaron. Mi mejor amigo se pegó un tiro delante de mí hace diez años. Sin embargo, él tenía razón. La primera vez que la utilicé fue para volarle la cabeza, porque uno de ellos lo mordió. Me suplicó que lo disparase.

Siguieron andando, rumbo al norte.

―¿Y tú? ¿Has matado a alguno de ellos?

Sirius negó.

―No, nunca.

―Llegará el día en que lo hagas. Eres muy extraño, ¿sabes? Perdona, pero nunca me creí tu historia. Es como si tratases de ocultarnos algo ―lo miró de arriba abajo ―. Cuando esto empezó, decían que del Centro de Londres sacaban a gente realmente extraña, con ropas estrafalarias y antiguas… como la tuya.

Sirius sabía que no podría ocultarse por mucho tiempo.

―Si te lo dijese, no me creerías. Cuando llegue el momento... lo sabrás.

Llegaron hasta una zona de edificios. Por desgracia, estaba plagada de monstruos.

―Vamos, por aquí.

Corrieron por unas calles, metiéndose entre ellas. Sin embargo dieron con un callejón sin salida, y las criaturas los habían encerrado.

―Estamos atrapados ―dijo Heather.

―Sirius… ―Mark le imploró.

Sirius se apartó del grupo, hacia los monstruos. No tenía una varita, y no podía hacer suficiente magia como para que pudiese dispersarlos. Pero algo tenía que hacer.

Cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, de repente una cegadora luz iluminó todo el callejón. Se oyó como unos disparos, y las criaturas cayeron al suelo.

―Sirius, ¿lo estás haciendo tú? ―preguntaba Mark.

Protegiéndose los ojos, Sirius miró hacia la luz.

―No se muevan. Vamos para allá ―decía una voz amplificada.

De repente, unas manos lo apresaron y lo llevaron hasta el interior de lo que Sirius intuyó que era un camión. Una vez dentro, pudo ver que estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres vestidos de igual manera, con lo que parecía un uniforme militar.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―le preguntaba una mujer.

Sirius intentó articular palabra, pero se desmayó.


	2. En otro tiempo, en otro lugar

**2**

**En otro tiempo, en otro lugar**

Minutos después, o quizás horas, se despertó encima de una cama, en medio de una habitación vacía, a excepción de la propia cama, que sólo tenía el colchón. La lámpara del techo estaba apagada. Consiguió levantarse y caminó por unos pasillos pobremente iluminados.

―¿Ho-Hola? ―llamaba temerosamente. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas en su mayoría, y unas pocas enrejadas y estratégicamente colocadas, como si sirviesen para mirar qué pasaba fuera.

De repente, una puerta se abrió, y la misma mujer que había visto en el camión caminó hasta él. Era de mediana estatura y rubia. Vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra sin mangas.

―Vaya, por fin se ha despertado. Resultó casi un milagro que le encontrásemos. Y en tan perfecto estado. Es raro ver supervivientes en la Gran Ciudad. El último creo que fue hace... casi un mes. Y ahora de repente encontramos a varios.

La mujer hablaba y hablaba de Londres, de cuarentena y de varias cosas más que Sirius no entendía.

―Disculpe, pero... ¿dónde estoy? ―le cortó él.

La mujer lo miró como si se percatase de que estaba allí.

―Oh, perdone. Me llamo Kate. Kate Lawrence. Estoy aquí de voluntaria. A veces hago salidas con los militares, para ayudar a buscar supervivientes, aunque cada día son más escasos. Y hay veces que no encontramos a nadie. ¿Usted se llama?

―Sirius Black.

Se estrecharon la mano de manera cordial.

―Bienvenido al refugio número 176, Sirius Black.

Sirius la miró extrañado.

―¿Refugio?

―En efecto. Para personas no infectadas. Venga conmigo, por favor. Sus amigos se están recuperando. Al parecer no dábamos con ellos porque no paraban de moverse. La verdad es que hicieron bien. Si se hubiesen quedado en algún sitio de manera permanente… bueno, quizás no hubiesen llegado a contarlo.

¿Había dicho "no infectadas"? Sirius la siguió hasta una gran sala que parecía ser de operaciones. Había grandes paneles con mapas de Inglaterra y de varias ciudades. Muchos tenían círculos de varios colores, rojo en el centro, naranja en el intermedio y verde en el borde exterior. Había personas que iban de aquí para allá, militares y, en el centro, una gran mesa con un mapa extendido.

―Hemos peinado esta zona y no hemos encontrado nada ―decía un joven de pelo rizado. Demasiado joven, pensó Sirius. Quizás lo que estuviese pasando hubiese hecho que muchos militares de alto rango muriesen y que jóvenes como aquel ascendiesen rápido ―. Creo que iría siendo hora de marcharnos, señor.

―¿Y qué me dices de aquellos que hemos encontrado? ―preguntaba un hombre con bigote.

―Bueno, sólo son unos pocos… Un pequeño grupo, nada comparado con las grandes masas de gente que encontrábamos hace meses.

―Que hayamos encontrado supervivientes en la ciudad nos garantiza que habrá más gente por todo Londres.

El joven suspiró mientras se retiraba. Al parecer, sus intentos por marcharse de allí no habían funcionado.

―¿Coronel? ―preguntó Kate, acercándose.

―Ah, Kate. Veo que nuestro recién llegado por fin se ha levantado.

―Este es el coronel Arthur Miller, del ejército de Gran Bretaña. Él dirige este sitio.

Arthur Miller era un hombre alto, corpulento y calvo. Vestía un uniforme de militar, y llevaba sus insignias orgullosamente. Sirius se acercó para estrecharle la mano.

―Sirius Black.

―Un placer. Ahora, ¿puede decirme qué hacía en Londres, cuando hace un mes que no vemos a nadie allí?

Sirius no sabía qué decir.

―¿Puede decirme usted qué está pasando?

Los allí presentes le miraron extrañados.

―¿Está de broma? ―preguntaba el coronel Miller ―. ¿Ha estado viviendo bajo una piedra?

Sirius no dijo nada. Simplemente permaneció impasible. Miller le instó a acompañarle. Salieron de la sala de operaciones y caminaron por unos amplios corredores. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas o enrejadas. Miller parecía muy cansado, como si hubiese vivido mucho en muy poco tiempo

―Ocurrió hace un año, más o menos. En el mismo Centro de Londres. Salió del interior de la tierra, como una maldición enviada desde el mismo Infierno... como si este no pudiese contenerla. En un principio, pudimos retenerla, pero con el tiempo se hizo más virulenta, hasta que no pudimos más y se liberó.

―¿De qué está hablando? ―preguntaba Sirius.

El coronel Miller le miró a los ojos, los cuales, a pesar de la oscuridad, eran perfectamente visibles.

―De la infección. Aquella que ha diezmado a la Humanidad hasta límites insospechados y que ahora permite a criaturas abominables, antes humanos como usted y como yo, caminar por la tierra. Cuando el sitio del Centro de Londres cayó, cientos de ellos infectaron la ciudad. Poco a poco, la infección pasó del Centro a la periferia. De la periferia a las afueras. De las afueras a los campos y de los campos a todo el país. Y después... quién sabe. Perdimos el contacto cuando Escocia cayó. Creemos que ahora se ha extendido por todo el planeta. Utilizamos mensajes en morse para comunicarnos. Rusia es un páramo y EEUU ha sido diezmado.

Llegaron hasta una sala con enormes puertas de metal. Introdujo un código en un pequeño panel que había en la pared.

―¿Identificación? ―preguntó una voz de una mujer.

―Miller, Arthur. Código de identificación 5-5-6-72-3-40. Es por precaución, no se preocupe.

La puerta de metal se abrió. En el interior había una jaula, con algo dentro.

―Desde aquel entonces, nos hemos escondido. Buscamos a aquellos supervivientes que aún quedan fuera, rastreamos las ciudades en busca de provisiones y de vez en cuando los eliminamos, pero sólo cuando van solos. Es cuando están en grupo cuando son más peligrosos.

―¿Pero qué son?

Caminaron hasta la jaula.

―Hemos tratado de estudiarlos desde que todo esto empezó, ¿sabe? Nuestros mejores científicos... los que quedan, se afanan por encontrar una cura. Basta con el menor pinchazo, el menor arañazo. La menor ruptura de la piel para que penetre en el organismo y lo invada. Tras eso, es cuestión de minutos o tal vez de horas. Depende de la persona. El cuadro clínico consiste en una fiebre muy alta, la cual el enfermo no puede soportar y muere... Minutos después, el cadáver se reanima. Se levanta y echa a andar sin rumbo fijo.

Llegaron hasta la jaula. Algo se movía entre las sombras.

―Su única motivación es el hambre. El hambre de carne humana. Devoran a la gente o, simplemente, les muerden para que se conviertan en uno de ellos. Da igual si se comen tus piernas. Cuando hayas muerto, te despertarás y te arrastrarás por el suelo, buscando lo que ellos también buscan.

Finalmente pudo verlo. Una criatura muy parecida a la que vio en la ciudad, con heridas en la cara y emitiendo aquel sonido de pesadilla.

―Están muertos. No comen... no beben. No pueden enfermar, no se cansan nunca. Ni siquiera siguen una organización coherente, una jerarquía clara. Simplemente están muertos. Pero por alguna razón que se nos escapa, se levantan y caminan. Es como una maldición. Como si el Infierno no pudiese albergar a más gente... y los muertos caminasen por la Tierra.

Sirius cayó de rodillas mientras vomitaba. El coronel Miller se acercó a él.

―Vamos, hijo. Calma. Sé que es duro, pero este es el mundo en el que vives ahora.

A duras penas, Sirius pudo sobreponerse, mientras el coronel Miller le sacaba de allí. Kate Lawrence llegó de repente.

―Ah, Kate. Mejor que lleves a nuestro invitado a su nueva habitación.

Kate ayudó a Sirius a caminar.

―Resulta duro cuando te lo cuentan. El mundo tal y como lo conocemos ha dejado de existir.

Se rio.

―¿A dónde me llevas?

―A tu nueva habitación. Tus amigos ya se han hospedado en sus habitaciones. Ese Mark ha preguntado por ti, pero le he dicho que necesitabas descansar. Mañana podréis hablar. Vas a pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Bueno, el suficiente hasta que nos aseguremos de que no quede nadie con vida en la ciudad. Íbamos a irnos, pero tu descubrimiento y el de tus amigos han trastocado nuestros planes. Hemos decidido quedarnos un tiempo más, por prudencia.

Llegaron hasta la nueva habitación de Sirius, donde este pudo tumbarse en la cama.

―Mañana te traeré algo de comer. Hasta entonces, descansa.

―Espera... tú..., ¿cómo sobreviviste?

Kate bajó cabeza. Acto seguido se sentó al borde de la cama.

―Yo era camarera en un restaurante de Trafalgar Square. En un restaurante de comida italiana. Me encanta la comida italiana. Cuando tuve las primeras noticias de la infección, huí con mi hermana, a la que cuidaba. Mis padres murieron hace años. Conseguimos llegar a un improvisado refugio, pero no duró mucho tiempo. Éramos unas treinta personas, y algunas habían sido mordidas. Los muertos traspasaron las puertas y comenzaron a devorar a la gente ―paró un momento, como si aquello le costase demasiado ―. Y se comieron a Sandra.

―¿Sandra?

―Mi hermana. Conseguí huir a duras penas. Y corrí, corrí con todo mí ser, hasta que la última gota de aliento se escapó de mi cuerpo y no me permitió correr más. Finalmente llegué aquí, al refugio que el ejército había construido. Y aquí me quedé. Y tú... ¿cuál es tu historia?

Sirius apartó la mirada.

―Nunca me creerías si te lo contase.

―Vamos... los muertos caminan por la tierra. Creo que después de eso me lo creería todo.

Sirius la miró. Finalmente, empezó su relato. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se la contaba. No se la había dicho a Mark y a los demás, no entendía por qué a ella sí. Quizás la consideraba una persona capaz de creerlo todo.

―Vengo de un sitio igual a este, pero no hay muertos. El mundo, tu mundo, es perfectamente normal. Mi mundo es... un caos.

Kate arrugó el ceño.

―Hablas como si vivieses en un sitio distinto... pero en el mismo lugar.

―En mi mundo hay dos tipos de gente. La gente normal, y los míos. Seres... poderosos.

―¿Seres poderosos?

―Magos y brujas. Somos capaces de controlar la magia y canalizarla para realizar hechizos y conjuros. Me encontraba en el interior de nuestro Ministerio, un Ministerio de Magia, luchando contra unos enemigos, cuando caí tras un velo... y aparecí aquí.

Kate parecía no creerse nada de lo que decía. Bajaba la mirada, intentado aguantar la risa.

―Ya...

―Lo que te cuento es verdad ―Sirius había cometido un error.

―Creo que te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Cuando te encontramos estabas muy alterado.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, no dispuesta a oír más.

―No me crees, ¿verdad?

―¿Magos y brujas? Lo siento, no te creo.

―¿Crees en los muertos andantes pero no en lo que te cuento? ¡Cientos de cadáveres devoran a la gente! ¿Es que no crees en la magia?

Kate no dijo nada. Simplemente cerró la puerta. Sirius se levantó y se dispuso a salir, pero comprobó que Kate había cerrado la puerta. A lo mejor pensaba que era un demente, que había perdido la chaveta tras estar tanto tiempo ahí fuera. Furioso, golpeó la puerta y caminó hasta la ventana. Fuera estaba oscuro y no veía nada. Sin embargo, el fuerte viento golpeaba contra la ventana.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso se trataba de inferis que, contra todo pronóstico, habían tomado conciencia de sí mismos y ahora mordían a la gente? No parecía probable. Los inferis eran controlados por un mago tenebroso. Trató de recordar lo que Miller le había dicho. La infección había aparecido en el Centro de Londres, del interior de la tierra. Lo único que había allí era el Ministerio ¿Acaso el Ministerio había desatado aquella plaga? ¿Acaso el Ministerio estaba realizando algo en sus entrañas, algo prohibido? Tenía el Departamento de Misterios… Y allí se realizaban experimentos de todo tipo ¿Quería eso decir que algo se les escapó de las manos? Recordó lo que Mark le dijo, que encontraron gente vestida de manera estrafalaria. Eran magos y brujas del Ministerio, estaba seguro.

Se tumbó en la cama, pero no podía dormir. No paraba de pensar en Harry, en Remus… en los miembros de la Orden ¿Qué habría sido de ellos? ¿Habrían muerto y ahora serían cadáveres andantes en busca de carne humana? No, algo en el interior de su ser le decía que no, que todos habían luchado, que habían salido adelante, y que ahora estaban en algún lugar, protegiéndose.

Se levantó de nuevo y miró por la ventana. En alguna parte, en algún lugar, ellos estarían escondidos y por supuesto les buscaría. Pero antes necesitaba salir de allí. Aquel sitio era bastante seguro. Mark y los demás estarían a salvo. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Al día siguiente se despertó. Tras asegurarse de que la puerta estaba abierta, salió. Caminó por el corredor, ahora iluminado por la luz solar, aunque las ventanas enrejadas daban un toque tétrico al lugar. Encontró un comedor. Allí, bastante gente desayunaba. En una mesa encontró a Mark, Lisa y los demás. Se alegraron de verle.

―¡Sirius! ―exclamó Oliver.

―¡Nos alegramos de verte! ―dijo Heather, contenta.

Sirius se sentó y se sirvió un frugal desayuno. Se hacía evidente que la comida era un bien escaso.

―Intentamos hablar ayer contigo, pero nos dijeron que necesitabas descansar ―contó Mark.

―Y así era, pero me habría encantado veros y ver qué tal estabais.

―¿Te han dicho cuanto estaremos aquí?

Lisa parecía preocupada.

―Dicen que un tiempo, lo justo para asegurarse de que no queda nadie en la ciudad ¿Por qué? Este sitio es seguro.

Todos se miraron preocupados.

―Anoche saltaron las alarmas. De madrugada, no creo que te enterases porque estarías dormido. La gente empezó a correr, y se oían disparos. Después nos dijeron que varios muertos habían entrado en el perímetro de seguridad.

Sirius meditó lo que Mark le relató. A decir verdad, aquel lugar no parecía tan seguro. Y si los muertos habían seguido a los militares, quería decir que tarde o temprano vendrían más.

―Ayer hablé con Miller, el hombre que está al mando de este sitio. Intentaré convencerle de que es necesario que nos marchemos.

Se levantó, despidiéndose de los demás. Salió del comedor y se encontró con Miller.

―¿Coronel?

―Señor Black.

―Tengo entendido que varios muertos se acercaron ayer al refugio.

Miller dejó unos papeles.

―No tiene de qué preocuparse, señor Black. Intente adaptarse a este lugar.

―Este lugar no es seguro.

Miller le miró a los ojos. Estaba serio.

―Yo dirijo este lugar. Y este lugar es seguro. Buenos días, señor Black.

Y se marchó.

―Menudo idiota, ¿verdad?

Sirius se dio la vuelta. Un muchacho se encontraba en una puerta cercana. Debía tener unos dieciséis años. Era alto, de pelo castaño rizado y ojos azules, pero parecía muy cansado.

―¿Perdona?

―Miller está obcecado. Piensa que ha hecho un buen trabajo defendiendo este lugar. Todavía piensa que algún Alto General vendrá a colgarle los galones por su gran trabajo. Pero lo cierto es que el ataque de ayer fue el peor de todos.

Sirius parecía sorprendido.

―¿Ya ha habido otros ataques?

El chico afirmó con la cabeza.

―En efecto. Esto es una ratonera. Y aquí hay mucha gente. Somos un manjar servido en bandeja de planta. Disculpa, tengo que irme.

―¡Espera!

El muchacho se dio la vuelta.

―¿Sí?

―¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

El chico no parecía comprender.

―¿Salir de aquí? ¿Quieres abandonar un refugio y salir a un mundo infestado de muertos?

―No sería un refugio si tenéis ataques de monstruos.

El chico lo pensó. Finalmente admitió que Sirius tenía razón.

―Ven mañana al Comedor. Búscame. Hablaremos.

Tras eso, se marchó. Sirius no tuvo más remedio que esperar. Finalmente, la noche llegó, y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente llegó al Comedor. El chico estaba en una mesa alejada. Se acercó, junto a Mark, Lisa y los demás.

―Tío, ¿quiénes son estos?

―Vienen conmigo, tío. Espero que te parezca bien.

―Está bien, está bien, pueden quedarse. Bien, ¿quieres saber cómo salir de aquí? Como salir todos de aquí, más bien, por lo que parece.

Todos asintieron. El joven miró a un lado y se acercó para hablar en voz baja. Sólo Sirius se acercó.

―Por vosotros mismos no podréis. Pero yo puedo ayudaros. Esta noche iré a tu habitación y te recogeré. Después iremos a por tus amigos.

Tras eso, Sirius pasó el día con Mark y los demás. Finalmente, se fue a su dormitorio.

Horas después se despertó. Fuera se oían ruidos. Gritos y disparos. Sirius trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. De repente ocurrió algo que le resultó familiar. La puerta se abrió, mientras una estela brillante se volatilizaba. Alguien, al otro lado de la puerta, estaba haciendo magia.

Abrió la puerta y, en efecto así era. El mismo joven con el que habló por la mañana, con una varita en la mano, le apuntaba.

―¿Sirius Black?

―Sí, soy yo.

Pero el joven no bajaba la varita.

―¿A quién cedió la protección de los Potter como Guardián del encantamiento Fidelio? ―preguntaba frenéticamente.

―¿Qué...?

―¡Contesta! ―parecía desesperado.

―¡A Peter! ¡A Peter Pettigrew!

El chico bajó la varita y le instó a seguirle.

―Perdona lo de antes, pero es el procedimiento estándar. Aún hay mortífagos sueltos por ahí.

―¿Los mortífagos siguen en activo?

―Por supuesto. Desde que esto empezó, se han aprovechado de la situación.

Abrió otra puerta.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―De momento te sacaré de aquí. Luego será otra historia ¿Tienes una varita?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. El chico bufó.

―Bueno, será un poco más difícil. Te pondré en situación. Los muertos han roto las defensas de este lugar. Se suponía que nos iríamos ayer, pero cuando os encontraron decidieron esperar. Craso error. Intente convencer a Miller, pero es un testarudo. Están entrando en masa, y es cuestión de minutos que estemos rodeados. Carece de sentido que trate de ocultarte, porque ellos podrían olerte. Tú simplemente sígueme. Te sacaré de aquí.

―¿Cómo entraste?

―No entré, simplemente llevo tiempo aquí. Hay más magos y brujas en otros refugios, buscando a los nuestros. Reconozco que los muggles son mejores en ese campo que nosotros.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico le miró.

―Me llamo Michael Corner. Un placer.

―Tengo que encontrar a mis amigos…

―No tenemos tiempo, tus amigos están perdidos.

Michael abrió otra puerta y salieron a la misma sala de operaciones en la que Sirius había estado horas antes, sólo que ahora era un caos. Había sangre por todas partes, y varios muertos vivientes devoraban los cadáveres de los que hasta hace un momento trabajaban allí. Sirius pudo ver como el coronel Miller devoraba a un soldado.

―_¡Diffindo!_ ―gritó Michael hacia un muerto. El hechizo golpeó en la cabeza, cortándola por la mitad y dejando ver parte del cerebro ―. ¡Es el método más viable! ¡Ni siquiera las maldiciones imperdonables sirven contra ellos! ¡No sienten dolor! ¡No siente nada!_ ¡Incendio!_

El hechizo golpeó en otro muerto, que comenzó a arder. Consiguieron salir de allí, y tras pasar unos corredores, llegaron a la salida. De repente, Sirius se encontró con Kate.

―¡Kate!

―¡Sirius!

La joven se mostraba desesperada. Llevaba una pistola, pero parecía incapaz de dispararla. Tenía manchas de sangre en los brazos y en las piernas.

―¿Estás herida?

―No es mi sangre... pero...

―No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que irnos― decía Michael.

Por suerte, Mark y los demás aparecieron.

―¡Sirius! ¡Esto es un caos! Dinos que tienes alguna idea para salir de aquí ―suplicaba Lisa.

Pero de repente, algo ocurrió, porque dos muertos salieron de entre la maleza y atacaron a Michael, mordiéndole. La varita se escapó de su mano y rodó hasta Sirius, quien la cogió. Apuntó a uno.

―_¡Expulso!_ ―uno de los muertos salió volando debido a la fuerza del hechizo ―. _¡Bombarda!_ ―el otro explotó en miles de pedazos.

Por su parte, el cadáver de Michael se reanimó y caminó hasta Sirius y Kate.

―_¡Impedimenta!_ ―pero no funcionó. Sirius estaba paralizado _―. ¡Desmaius!_ ―con el mismo resultado. Entonces se acordó _―. ¡Diffindo!_

Con un disparo certero, el hechizo sesgó en dos el cráneo de Michael, cuyo cuerpo caía al suelo. Tras eso, Sirius, Kate y los demás huían lejos de allí.

Corrieron durante horas, hasta que finalmente pararon. Kate cayó rendida al suelo, mientras Sirius comenzaba a aplicar distintos hechizos protectores a su alrededor.

―Lo siento... ―decía Kate mientras jadeaba.

―¿Por qué?

―Por no creerte.

Sirius pudo comprobar que se sujetaba el costado.

―¿Qué te pasa?

―No es nada ―decía ella mientras se apartaba de él.

―Déjame verlo.

No le faltó ver más. La habían mordido. Kate le miraba implorante.

―Por favor... mátame. Estoy segura de que sabes algo para matarme con eso.

Sirius palideció, pero decidió hacer lo correcto. No quería hacerle pasar por aquello a Kate. Le apuntó con la varita mientras esta cerraba los ojos, esperando lo inevitable.

―_¡Avada Kedavra!_

La maldición golpeó en el pecho de la joven, que fue lanzada hacia atrás, golpeando sin vida el suelo. Sirius se dio la vuelta, tratando de olvidarse por un momento de todo aquello, sin embargo oyó algo. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver, horrorizado, que el cadáver de Kate se levantaba. Volvió a apuntarla.

―_¡Diffindo!_

Ahora sí, el cadáver de Kate cayó al suelo. Sin tiempo que perder, Sirius cavó mágicamente una fosa, depositando el cuerpo de Kate dentro, y cerrándola. Se arrodilló en frente de la improvisada tumba.

―O sea, que esa es tu historia. Eres un mago ―dijo Mark.

―No pareces sorprendido.

Mark sonrió.

―Oye, los muertos caminan por la Tierra.

Sirius miró sin ver.

―Sé de un sitio seguro, para esconderos.

Mark negó.

―Gracias, pero yo intento buscar a mi mujer y a mi hija. Y estoy seguro de que ellos querrían estar en un lugar seguro.

―¿Entonces? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

―Nos hablaron de un refugio al norte, quizás puedas acompañarnos… si te viene bien.

Sirius afirmó con la cabeza.

―De hecho, es al norte donde voy, pero antes tengo que hacer una parada.


	3. Viaje al Norte

**3**

**Viaje al norte**

Consiguió aparecerse enfrente del Caldero Chorreante, donde entró, antes de que varios muertos al final de la calle pudiesen percatarse de su presencia. Mark y los demás esperaban en las afueras, protegidos por hechizos ofensivos y defensivos.

El interior del Caldero estaba oscuro. Encendió la varita y observó el lugar. Todo estaba patas arriba. Había manchas de sangre por todas partes, y el mobiliario se encontraba hecho trizas. En la pared, escrito con sangre, ponía _"No entrar, muertos dentro"._ Temiéndose lo peor, caminó hasta la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Efectivamente, el muro de piedra se encontraba derruido y el Callejón era una ruina total. Con la varita en ristre, caminó entre las tiendas. Reconoció algunos de los establecimientos, antes bulliciosos y prósperos, totalmente destrozados.

De repente, y como esperaba que ocurriese, un muerto salió de una de las tiendas. Se dispuso a derribarlo, pero alguien lo hizo por él.

De entre las sombras apareció una figura alta.

―Identifícate.

―Me llamo Sirius Black.

―Eso es imposible. Sirius Black está muerto. Fue asesinado por su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, hace un año, en el Ministerio de Magia.

Sirius rio.

―Pues... aquí estoy ¿Quién eres? ―el hombre se acercó hasta hacerse visible ― ¿Bill? ¿Bill Weasley?

Ante él se encontraba el primogénito de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Llevaba una larga capa negra, y le apuntaba con su varita. Su pelo rojizo, antes largo, ahora era muy corto, y en su oreja ya no llevaba su característico colmillo.

―¿Vosotros tampoco habéis podido aguantar? ―dijo refiriéndose a cómo se encontraba el Callejón.

―Acompáñame.

Caminaron por la empedrada calle. Llegaron hasta Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Pasaron por sus grandes puertas, que se habían salido de los goznes. El amplio pasillo estaba oscuro, con la gran lámpara desperdigada por el suelo. De ahí accedieron hacia las cámaras. Se subieron a uno de los carros y emprendieron el rumbo.

―Cuando todo esto empezó, yo me encontraba aquí, trabajando. Oíamos las noticias, pero nos negábamos a creer que pudiese afectarnos. Por si acaso, enviamos gente fuera para ayudar en secreto. Lo más curioso de todo, y que a la vez nos resultaba enigmático, es que no recibíamos señales de vida del Ministerio.

Bajaban a las entrañas del Banco. Hacía mucho frío.

―Pasaron las horas, hasta que supimos que el caos se extendía por la ciudad. Atrincheramos las salidas del Callejón, y cerramos las chimeneas, para nada entrase. Y esperamos.

―¿Esperásteis?

―Al principio, eran ataques aislados. Sólo uno o dos que aparecían al otro lado. No nos explicábamos cómo daban con nosotros, cuando ni los propios muggles eran capaces de ello. Por alguna razón que se nos escapaba, nuestros hechizos de ocultación no funcionaban como esperábamos. Después descubrimos que podían olernos, pero entonces ya era tarde. Penetraron en el Caldero y se comieron a los allí presentes. Pude ver con mis propios ojos cómo devoraban a Tom, el tabernero. Durante días resistimos a la entrada del Callejón, hasta que el muro cedió por la presión y entraron dentro. Los que pudimos huir, nos refugiamos en Gringotts.

Consiguieron llegar hasta una gran explanada.

―¿Y qué hay de tú familia?

―Por suerte esto ocurrió de madrugada. Mi padre estaba en casa, recuperándose de sus heridas por el ataque de la serpiente de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Pero Percy... ―calló un momento, como si el dolor le impidiese hablar. Se llevó la mano a la boca, tratando de reprimir un grito. Después, aliviado, la retiró ―. Era el asistente del Ministro. Acostumbraba a llegar muy pronto al trabajo. Lo infectaron. No le hemos vuelto a ver. El resto de mi familia se ha trasladado a Hogwarts, un refugio para los magos. Cuando ya éramos plenamente conscientes de lo que pasaba, supieron ocultarse bien.

Llegaron hasta una sala circular. En el interior había bastante gente, tanto magos y brujas, como duendes que debían trabajar en el Banco. Una mujer alta y rubia se acercó y abrazó a Bill.

―Fleur, ¿cómo están?

La mujer bajó la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo que a Sirius le sonó a francés.

―¿Sabes si Harry sigue vivo? ―les interrumpió Sirius

Bill lo miró.

―Sí, está en Hogwarts. Aunque como él asegura, vio el inicio de la infección. Pero se niega a contárnoslo.

―Tengo que ir a allí.

Bill le miró durante un rato largo.

―Te ayudaría, pero no disponemos de medios de transporte aquí. No hay escobas y la Red Flu no es segura. Igualmente no lo son los trasladores, que no garantizan el punto de llegada. Lo siento.

Caminaron hasta una pequeña sala.

―Lo siento. Aun así, voy al norte, a Hogwarts ¿Tú no vienes?

Bill negó con la cabeza.

―Esta gente me necesita. Aún tenemos que ver una manera de que podamos huir todos. Cuando vayas a Hogwarts y veas a mi familia, diles que les echo de menos.

—Necesito una varita, por cierto. Esta no me vale. ¿Sabes si quedan varitas en el taller de Ollivander? Quizás pueda encontrar una a mi medida.

—Se me ocurre algo mejor, acompáñame.

Lo llevó hasta una cámara donde, en su interior, se encontraba Ollivander, rodeado de cientos de varitas. En cuanto Ollivander le vio, buscó una varita.

—Supongo que necesitas una. Ten, creo que esta te vendrá bien. Suerte.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió de Bill y volvió a la superficie. Una vez fuera, se aseguró de que nadie le viese y volvió con los demás.

―¿Ya estás aquí? ―preguntó Lisa.

―Sí, confiaba en que alguien de la ciudad pudiese ayudarme, pero me temo que no es así.

―¿Aún hay gente en la ciudad? ―quiso saber Mark.

―Sí, gente como yo. Bueno, es mejor ponerse en marcha ya, ahora que todavía es de día. Caminaremos por el día y dormiremos por la noche. Es mejor así. Es por la noche cuando esas cosas son más activas. Vamos.

Todos juntos emprendieron la marcha. De vez en cuando paraban para descansar o beber un poco de agua. Atravesaban pueblos y granjas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a Manchester. La ciudad estaba totalmente arruinada.

―¿Qué pasó aquí? ―quiso saber Sirius.

―Lo dijeron en las noticias. Las autoridades trataron de contener la infección. Al principio creían que las ciudades serían seguras, por lo que hicieron un llamamiento general. Pero cuando descubrieron que las ciudades se habían convertido en una trampa mortal, ordenaron las evacuaciones. Intentaron formas de exterminar la plaga en las ciudades. Liverpool fue arrasada por las bombas y Manchester fue incendiada en su totalidad. Pero aun así, recomendaron no entrar nunca ―relató Joseph.

―Bueno, en ese caso es mejor no quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo. Dudo mucho que allí halla algo que nos pueda servir. Vamos.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a una granja. Pudieron ver que había un coche.

―Eh, mirad. Quizás pueda ponerlo en marcha ―decía Oliver.

―Siempre ha sido un apasionado de los coches ―confesó Joseph.

Oliver estuvo revisando el coche, hasta que volvió con los demás.

―Bueno, le falta gasolina. Si la tuviera, podría hacerle un puente al coche y nos iríamos.

―Déjamelo a mí ―dijo Sirius. Con su varita, apuntó al coche y este se puso en marcha.

De inmediato, todos se subieron. Mark iba al volante y Sirius reconocía que así iban mucho más rápido. Tras horas de viaje, se hizo de noche. Decidieron dormir en el coche, pero Sirius y Mark estaban fuera, haciendo la guardia.

―Puedo encargarme yo, Mark. Necesitas dormir.

―No tiene importancia. Dime… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Sirius lo miró, a pesar de que estaba oscuro.

―Me encontraba en mi casa. De donde vengo, soy un fugitivo injustamente acusado por la justicia. Pertenecía a un grupo secreto llamado la Orden del Fénix. Básicamente nos dedicábamos a investigar y frustrar los planes de un todopoderoso mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort. Un día, recibí la noticia de que mi ahijado, Harry Potter, se encontraba en nuestro Ministerio, el Ministerio de Magia, luchando contra los mortífagos, los partidarios de Voldemort. Me desplacé allí con otros miembros de la Orden y le ayudamos. Por desgracia, mi prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, que formaba parte de los mortífagos, me lanzó una maldición asesina y caí en un gran velo. Creí que ese sería mi fin, pero entonces caí al otro lado… y llegué aquí. Salí del Ministerio a la calle y me encontré con la situación que tú ya conoces muy bien.

Mark parecía atónito.

―Y… ¿tenéis un Ministerio?

Sirius afirmó.

―Allí se encargan de todos los asuntos relacionados con la magia y que puedan afectar a nuestras relaciones con vosotros. Tenemos una estricta normativa con respecto a mantener contacto con muggles, personas no mágicas. Básicamente vivimos en secreto. Únicamente los muggles que tienen hijos mágicos conocen de nuestra existencia.

Tras eso, los dos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que…

―Siempre supe que había algo ―dijo Mark de repente.

―¿Cómo dices?

―Lo recuerdo de las noticias. Ataques, asesinatos sin resolver. Misteriosos fenómenos meteorológicos y naturales… Siempre le decía a mi mujer que había alguien detrás de todo eso. Y ahora… resulta que era verdad.

―Supongo que te referirías a los años de la guerra.

Mark desvió la mirada.

―Fuisteis vosotros, ¿verdad?

―¿Perdona?

―Los que trajisteis esto. La plaga.

Sirius no sabía qué decir.

―El Ministerio de Magia tiene un Departamento, el Departamento de Misterios. Allí realizan experimentos e investigan los secretos más intrincados y oscuros de la magia. Nunca supe qué se cocía allí… pero sí, es posible que algo se les escapase de las manos ―calló un momento ―. Lo siento.

Mark se levantó y entró en el coche. Sirius, por su parte, siguió haciendo la guardia. De repente, algo le puso en alerta. A lo lejos vio unas luces y gente que gritaba. Todos se levantaron.

―¿Sabéis qué es eso?

―Limpiadores. Se autodenominan así ―confesó Mark ―. Gente que se dedica a destruir muertos por el simple deber de hacerlo. Se creen héroes o algo por el estilo. Cuando la situación se hizo desbordante, el Primer Ministro hizo un llamamiento a la población. Desde entonces se formaron grupos en todas las ciudades y pueblos. Van de pueblo en pueblo buscando suministros, pero no desaprovechan la oportunidad de romper algunas cabezas. Tengo entendido que es el trabajo con la mayor tasa de mortalidad.

Sirius comenzó a conjurar hechizos protectores.

―Pues no pienso entablar conversación con ellos. Por lo menos esos no nos olerán.

Cuando hubo terminado, se sentó en la hierba a esperar. De vez en cuando cogía algunas briznas. Lisa se sentó a su lado.

―Comprendo que no quieras hablar con ellos. La gente ha cambiado mucho desde que todo empezó. La gente ha hecho cosas malas desde que todo empezó.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Lisa comenzó a mesarse el cabello.

―Cuando estábamos en Londres, nos encontrábamos en un edificio que había sido protegido. Vivíamos como unas treinta personas, pero aquello era una trampa. Nos veíamos rodeados de muertos debido al fuerte olor que desprendíamos. La comida escaseaba… y había una familia ―escondió su cabeza ―. Se comieron a unos niños. Decían que no podían más, que se morían de hambre. Aquello no duró mucho. Un hombre los mató una noche, pero para entonces yo decidí irme. Una vez volví al edificio. Ya no quedaba nadie.

―A veces las situaciones extremas provocan medidas extremas. Y la gente se desespera.

―¿Estás tratando de justificar semejantes atrocidades?

―No trato de justificar nada, Lisa. Sólo digo que pienses por un momento que no tuvieses nada que llevarte a la boca ¿Te comerías a tus seres queridos? ¿Matarías por un trozo de pan?

―Sé que no lo haría.

―Eso dices ahora… Sólo espero que nunca te veas en esa situación.

Por fin se hizo de día, y no quedaba rastro de los Limpiadores. Emprendieron de nuevo la marcha.

―Muy bien, nos quedan apenas cien kilómetros para llegar al refugio y…

Pero Mark se calló de repente. Algo le llamó la atención.

―¿Qué te ocurre?

―Nos siguen.

―¿Quiénes?

―Los Limpiadores. Puedo verlos en el retrovisor.

Sirius sacó la cabeza fuera y los vio. Les seguían a gran velocidad.

―Acelera. Cuanto antes lleguemos al refugio, antes estaremos a salvo.

―Pero ellos son más rápidos.

―Entonces me encargaré de retrasarlos.

Salió por la ventana y se subió al techo del vehículo. Cogió su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos hacia sus perseguidores, los cuales daban bandazos para esquivarlos.

―¡Sigue acelerando!

Tras un buen rato de persecución, divisaron la base. Por suerte, los Limpiadores se retiraron. El coche entró en la base. Un militar salió a recibirlos.

―¿Se encuentran bien?

―Sí, nos perseguían unos maleantes ―dijo Mark.

―Les vimos desde aquí. Íbamos a salir a ayudarles, pero se retiraron antes de tiempo. Antes se acercaban más. Veíamos una especie de destellos que salían de su coche.

―¿Antes? ―preguntó Sirius, queriendo cambiar de tema. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que los militares descubrieran que era un mago.

―Sí. Están desesperados. Atacan la base de tanto en cuando. Les decimos que pueden estar aquí, pero se niegan a venir. Quieren la base para ellos solos. Bueno, entren. Aquí estarán seguros.

Entraron en una especie de hangar, donde aparcaron el coche.

―¿De dónde vienen?

―De Londres. Estábamos en un refugio, pero los muertos entraron ―relató Oliver.

―Nos llegaron noticias de la pérdida de un refugio. Bueno, por suerte ustedes están bien. Me llamo James Braddock, teniente. Acompáñenme.

Salieron del hangar a una especie de gran parque. Había varias casas, todo rodeado por un gran muro.

―Qué sitio más acogedor ―dijo Lisa.

―Tratamos de que lo sea. Aquí hay mucha gente, por lo que intentamos que esto parezca una comunidad normal y corriente, más que un complejo militar.

―Disculpe ―le interrumpió Mark ―. Estoy buscando a dos personas. Quizás pueda ayudarme.

―Allí tenemos una oficina de información. Vaya allí, le dirán si están aquí.

Mark se separó del grupo.

―Bueno, de momento se hospedarán aquí. El Comedor está allí, en esos barracones. Pronto serviremos la comida.

Todos se metieron en la casa. Minutos después apareció Mark.

―¿Ha habido suerte?

―Más o menos. Me han dicho que no están aquí, pero tienen contacto con otras bases de refugiados, y me han dicho que están en una base en Normandía, en Francia. Está bien protegida. Dicen que debieron tomar los barcos de refugiados hacia Francia. La verdad es que es un alivio.

―Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien, Mark ―confesó Sirius.

Por la noche, después de cenar, Sirius paseaba por el parque. De repente se encontró con un hombre sentado en un banco de madera.

―Buenas noches ―saludó Sirius.

―Buenas noches ¿Nuevo aquí?

―Sí, he venido con otros.

―Bien, bien. Siéntese conmigo, si no es molestia. Siempre es bueno ver a gente nueva. Nos da esperanzas para seguir adelante.

Sirius se sentó.

―Horace Samuelson.

―Sirius Black.

―Bienvenido, Sirius Black ¿A qué se dedicaba cuando todo esto empezó?

―Era… policía ―mintió, obviamente.

―Yo soy psiquiatra. Con el tiempo todos tenemos una ocupación aquí. Sabrán darle algo qué hacer.

Los dos miraban al frente.

―¿Y qué hace? ¿Ayuda a la gente?

―Oh, sí. Aquí la gente se vuelve… un poco majara. Trato de que vuelvan a la normalidad. Y luego están los que se creen muertos.

―¿Perdone?

Horace le miró.

―Oh, sí. Se trata de gente que lo ha perdido todo, que no tiene nada, y enloquece. Se dedican a deambular por ahí, haciendo extraños sonidos guturales. Y por eso decimos que se creen muertos ¿Y usted, se cree un muerto?

Se rió, pero calló al instante al ver que Sirius estaba serio.

―Vengo de Londres. Vine con un grupo de gente que huía de la ciudad. Hemos hecho un largo camino hasta aquí.

―Bueno, amigo, aquí están a salvo.

―Sí… sí, quizás tenga razón.

Se despidió de Horace y caminó hasta su cabaña, que estaba vacía. Una vez dentro, se preparó.

―¿Vas a alguna parte? ―Lisa estaba en la puerta.

―Tengo que reunirme con los míos. Aprovecharé ahora para escapar. Pero quiero despedirme de los demás.

―No te preocupes. Sabían que tarde o temprano te irías. Es mejor así. A mí nunca me gustaron las despedidas pero…

―Adiós, Lisa. Me alegra haberte conocido. Espero que a partir de hoy no tengas que preocuparte de nada más, y que en un futuro volvamos a vernos.

Lisa sonrió mientras le abrazaba.

―Adiós, Sirius. Espero que puedas reunirte con los tuyos… y que todo salga bien.

Tras eso, Sirius se marchó sigilosamente. Mediante hechizos de ocultación, logró salir de la base. Tras eso, utilizó la desaparición para llegar hasta Hogwarts. Finalmente, cuando el Sol ya salía anunciando una nueva mañana, divisó las altas torres del castillo.


	4. Hogwarts

**4**

**Hogwarts**

Sirius se apareció en Hogsmeade. El pueblo era una auténtica ruina. La mitad de las casas parecían haber sido quemadas y el resto estaban semiderruidas. Caminó por la calle principal hasta que pudo divisar el castillo. Se mantenía siempre alerta, por si algún muerto aparecía de repente.

Mientras subía la empinada cuesta, pudo ver que Hogwarts había cambiado mucho. Todo el castillo se encontraba cubierto por una gran semiesfera transparente, algo que Sirius reconoció como un enorme escudo protector, el cual impedía a cualquier cosa entrar. Alrededor del gran edifico se había levantado un muro de unos tres metros, además de haber zanjas y trincheras que lo rodeaban. Por lo demás, era tal y como lo recordaba.

Llegó hasta la entrada principal. De repente, las estatuas que custodiaban la entrada cobraron vida y le impidieron el paso.

—Necesito hablar con quien está al mando.

Pero las estatuas parecían no obedecer.

—Muy bien, ya basta ―un hombre alto encapuchado se acercó hasta la verja. Miró a Sirius, aunque este no podía verle a él ―. Identifícate.

―Me llamo Sirius Black. Estoy buscando a Harry Potter.

El hombre rodeó dos de los barrotes con unas huesudas manos y acercó la cubierta cara. Abrió la verja y le dejó pasar.

―Acompáñame.

Caminaron por el sinuoso sendero hasta llegar al puente de entrada al Castillo. Una vez lo pasaron, llegaron al enorme Vestíbulo.

―Argus, ¿qué hacías fuera? ―una mujer apareció de repente. Era alta, con la cara arrugada, y vestía una túnica color esmeralda, con un sombrero picudo en la cabeza.

―¿Minerva? ―dijo de repente Sirius.

Minerva McGonagall no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ante ella estaba Sirius Black.

―Es imposible… tú estás…

―¿Muerto? Sí, me lo han dicho. Pero aquí estoy ¿Sabes dónde está Harry?

Minerva no sabía qué decir. Pero enseguida recuperó la compostura. Tomó del brazo a Sirius y subieron por la escalera de mármol.

―¿Cómo es posible?

―Es una larga historia, Minerva. Estoy seguro de que tú también tendrás alguna que contarme.

Minerva suspiró.

―Supongo que te referirás a cómo hemos llegado a esto ¿no?

Sirius afirmó con la cabeza.

―Empezó hará un año. Nos llegaban preocupantes noticias desde el Callejón Diagon. Nos decían que se estaban produciendo disturbios en el Centro de Londres. Dumbledore no conseguía ponerse en contacto con el Ministerio. Por precaución, cerramos la Red Flu y esperamos.

Subieron por las escaleras. A Sirius le parecía que se dirigían al despacho del Director.

―Las noticias llegaban a cuentagotas. Noticias acerca de que la gente enfermaba y atacaba a otras personas. Llegado el momento, perdimos el contacto con el Callejón Diagon. Después, esperamos.

―¿Esperasteis… sin más?

Llegaron al piso en el que se encontraba el despacho del Director.

―De vez en cuando enviábamos emisarios, para ver qué ocurría. Hasta que descubrimos que ya no volvían. Pasado el tiempo, simplemente decidimos sentarnos a esperar a que llegasen noticias. No podíamos estar más equivocados. De repente, más o menos un mes después de que todo empezase, los vimos llegar.

―A los muertos.

No era una pregunta. Minerva asintió con la cabeza.

―Eran miles. Decenas de miles. Su número se perdía en la lejanía. Despedían un olor putrefacto que los vientos se encargaban de traernos. Y todos gemían al unísono… un sonido que aún no hemos olvidado. Asustados, vimos que se dirigían al castillo. Pudimos ver, horrorizados, cómo devoraban a la gente de Hogsmeade. Se los comían vivos. Afortunadamente pudimos ayudar a algunos y meterlos en el castillo. Después nos encerramos.

―Pero ya los habían mordido.

Minerva volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Acababan de llegar al despacho.

―Murieron todos y comenzaron a levantarse. Mataron a muchos de los nuestros. Incluido Dumbledore, quien antes pudo repelerlos y sacarlos del castillo. Después, salió con ellos. Y nunca más volvimos a ver desde entonces.

―¿Y qué pasó después?

―Nos atrincheramos. Levantamos el muro y el escudo. Lanzamos un llamamiento general para que todo mago y bruja con vida viniese al castillo. Y así ha sido desde entonces.

Pronunció la contraseña y la estatua del grifo comenzó a girar mientras ascendía, dejando ver una escalera de caracol.

―Ya puedes verle.

Sirius subió por la escalera. Minerva se había quedado atrás. Una vez llegó a la puerta, la abrió. Contempló el interior y le vio. Allí, sentado en la silla del Director, sobre un montón de papeles, estaba Harry. El joven no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

―¿Harry?

―Sirius…

Se levantó y caminó hasta él, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para abrazarle.

―¿Cómo es posible? ―preguntaba el muchacho.

―No… no sabría cómo decirte.

Los dos caminaron hasta el escritorio, y se sentaron en las sillas.

―¿Y tú? ―preguntó el hombre a su ahijado.

Harry permaneció callado.

―Supongo que habrás oído varias versiones.

―Unas cuantas, sí.

―Estábamos en el Departamento de Misterios, en la Sala del Velo. Luchábamos contra Malfoy, Bellatrix y sus mortífagos. Bellatrix te… te asesinó. Y tú caíste en el velo. Creí que ese sería el final, pero algo ocurrió. Algo cayó al otro lado, como si nunca te hubieses ido. Me acerqué para ver qué era, pero Remus me lo impidió. Se acercó él y se agachó y… y…

Sirius le instó a seguir.

―Y le atacó. Era el primero de ellos. Mordió a Remus en el cuello. Acto seguido, se lanzó a atacar a Malfoy. Entonces comenzó a cundir el pánico. Los mortífagos huían y yo trataba de ayudar a Remus, pero ya era tarde. Murió en mis brazos. Pero entonces ocurrió. Sus ojos se abrieron. Estaban blancos… son vida. Se abalanzó sobre mí, pero, afortunadamente, Ojoloco me salvó. Tras eso, los que quedábamos huimos de allí.

―¿Qué ocurrió después?

Harry se levantó de la silla. A pesar de no haber alcanzado todavía la mayoría de edad, parecía como si hubiese vivido muchos años, igual que le había pasado a Miller o a Bill.

―Ojoloco, Kingsley y yo huimos a Grimmauld Place, junto a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny. Tonks había sido mordida por Malfoy. Ojoloco tuvo que matarla, muy a su pesar. Nos refugiamos en el Cuartel de la Orden hasta decidir qué hacer. Por desgracia ya llegaban noticas de fuera. Los muertos habían salido con facilidad, y ya atacaban a los recién llegados al Ministerio. Tengo entendido que mordieron a Percy Weasley.

Sirius afirmó con la cabeza.

―Después, esperamos durante un tiempo en la Casa, un mes más o menos, hasta que no tuvimos más remedio que huir por Red Flu hasta Hogwarts. Por desgracia la Red ya había sido infectada, y perdimos a Neville y a Kingsley por el camino. Después llegamos al Castillo.

Caminó hasta un armario, el cual abrió.

―Para cuando llegamos, los muertos ya estaban a las puertas del castillo. Conseguimos protegernos, pero ya era tarde.

Sacó un pequeño frasco y lo vertió en un gran plato lleno de agua.

―A lo mejor prefieres verlo por ti mismo.

Sirius se levantó y caminó hasta el pensadero. Metió la cabeza dentro y el Vestíbulo de entrada se materializó ante él. La gente corría de aquí para allá, siendo perseguidos por una incesante horda de muertos. Mirase por donde mirase, Sirius no veía más que sangre y cadáveres. Sin poder soportarlo más, apartó la cabeza del pensadero.

―¿Y qué pasó después?

―Dumbledore nos salvó, a costa de su vida. Gracias a él, protegimos el castillo y hospedábamos a todos aquellos que hubiesen sobrevivido. Y ahora… nada.

Sirius caminó hasta la ventana. Desde allí podía contemplar el alto muro.

―¿Y no habéis tenido ataques?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

―Sólo casos aislados, uno o dos que aparecen. Los eliminamos enseguida. Hemos tomado muchas precauciones. El antiguo hechizo de ocultación no sirve. Los muertos nos huelen. Por suerte, Pomona y Severus consiguieron crear una poción que despedía un fuerte olor. La echamos una vez por semana alrededor del muro, para que los muertos no se acerquen. Por suerte, funciona.

Sirius pudo ver a gente caminando fuera.

―¿Y cuántos sois?

―Unos dos mil. Al principio éramos pocos. Alumnos y profesores. Después llegó más gente. Los Weasley, los Lovegood, los Longbottom… y más tarde demás magos y brujas de todo el país. Los que consiguieron huir a tiempo. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, éramos demasiados. Conseguimos distribuir el espacio. Aplicábamos hechizos de ampliación del espacio en las habitaciones y aulas, para que pudiesen acoger a grandes grupos. Con el tiempo, empezamos a construir casas y cabañas cerca del Lago, en los terrenos. Por suerte pudimos acomodarnos. Los Invernaderos se convirtieron en improvisados huertos donde cultivamos vegetales para poder sobrevivir. El Lago también se ha convertido en un criadero de peces, y tenemos animales. Por suerte, contamos con la magia para duplicar los alimentos.

Sirius intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, se notaba que podían sobrevivir… pero había algo que estaba mal.

―¿Y ya está? ¿No haréis nada más?

―¿Qué esperas qué hagamos?

Sirius caminó por la estancia, bufando.

―Podrías atacar. Reclamar lo que es vuestro.

―¿Crees que es fácil? ¿Crees que no lo hemos intentado? Llevamos a cabo un ataque para recuperar el pueblo, pero fue un absoluto fracaso. Esas cosas… no siguen órdenes, no tienen una estructura jerárquica. Se valen de su elevado número.

Mientras le miraba, caminaba dando vueltas.

―Y nosotros somos cada vez menos. Y aquí hay niños, Sirius. Además, muchos se niegan a luchar. Para ellos, los que están ahí fuera eran sus familiares.

Sirius no dijo nada.

―¿Y los mortífagos?

―No tenemos noticias de ellos desde que esto empezó. Únicamente Narcisa Malfoy desertó y se encuentra aquí, con su hijo.

Sirius se sentó en el escalón mientras se tapaba la cara.

―Es que… me cuesta creer…

―Sé que es duro. Tranquilo, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es descansar. Pediré a un elfo doméstico que te lleve a una habitación. Luego podremos seguir hablando. Y quizás me cuentes cómo te ha ido. Mientras tanto, esta noche celebraremos la Ceremonia de Selección.

Sirius no parecía entender.

―¿Ceremonia de Selección? ¿Seguís haciendo esas cosas?

―A veces, no hay que perder las antiguas costumbres.

Se despidieron el uno del otro mientras Sirius era llevado hasta una habitación, donde pudo dormir.

Horas después, se despertó. Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. Tras levantarse, se vistió con ropa limpia que le habían dejado, y bajó a los terrenos. Fuera podía ver a gente que iba y venía. A lo lejos vio los Invernaderos, a los que se dirigió. Caminó entre ellos, hasta que un ruido le sobresaltó.

―¿Hola?

―No tengas miedo. Estoy recogiendo unos tomates. Los elfos los necesitan para la cena de esta noche.

Allí, una figura alta y de cabellos rubios y morenos sostenía una cesta llena de tomates. Narcisa Malfoy había cambiado mucho. Ya no vestía los habituales y caros ropajes negros, sino un sencillo vestido color verde.

―Sirius Black. Me alegro de volver a verte.

―Cissy.

Narcisa sonrió. Los dos, a pesar de las circunstancias que les rodearon durante años, se abrazaron. Los dos primos se querían mucho.

―Te creía muerto.

―Yo también creía muchas cosas. Como que los muertos no caminaban por la tierra.

Narcisa dejó la cesta en una mesa cercana mientras ensombrecía el rostro.

―Las cosas han cambiado mucho ¿no crees? Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Sirius caminó hasta un banco.

―¿Qué te ocurrió? ―preguntó Sirius.

―Pues… estaba en mi casa, en Wiltshire. Nos llegaron las noticias de ataques en Londres, y Lucius aún no había vuelto. De repente, un día, la Marca comenzó a arder violentamente. Era Él, que nos llamaba. Tan pronto como esto pasó, me dirigí a donde nos convocó. Nos contó la situación. Los muertos, y me dijo personalmente que Lucius había muerto.

Miraba a la lejanía.

―Creí morir. Tras la fatídica noticia, en mi mente sólo había una persona, y esa era Draco. Conseguí huir por la noche, y me trasladé a Hogwarts. Aunque el castillo ya había sido atacado, pude comprobar aliviada que mi hijo estaba bien. Harry Potter me permitió quedarme a cambio de información. Como verás, la guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso no se ha detenido. Únicamente tenemos un contrincante más.

―¿Voldemort utiliza a los muertos a su favor?

Narcisa se levantó. Cogió una regadera y regó unas plantas cercanas.

―Es posible. Cree que los continuos hostigamientos de las hordas de muertos acabarán con nosotros, y que cuando eso pase, él se librará de ellos fácilmente.

Sirius no dijo nada más. Simplemente pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Narcisa se fue al castillo. Sirius, por su parte, caminó por los terrenos, observando cómo la gente trataba de hacer vida normal. Llegó hasta la orilla del Lago, donde se sentó.

―Se hace raro, ¿verdad?

Un hombre caminó hasta él. Llevaba una caña de pescar, y un cubo lleno de peces recién pescados.

―¿Perdone?

―Esto. Gente haciendo vida normal… mientras tras esos muros la Muerte espera pacientemente. Kyle Goodwin ―se presentó aquel hombre, mientras se sentaba.

―Sirius Black.

El hombre enarcó las cejas.

―¿El fugitivo?

Sirius asintió.

―¿Qué hace aquí? ―preguntó Sirius.

―Vivir, supongo. Llegué aquí tras ver cómo mi familia era devorada. Deambulé durante días, sin importarme que pudiesen atacarme. Finalmente, llegué al castillo.

Se levantó de nuevo, cogió la caña y el cubo lleno de pescados.

―Supongo que acaba de llegar. No hay mucho que hacer por aquí. Supongo que con el tiempo le asignarán una tarea. Sólo una cosa. Trate de no volverse loco. Una vez al mes, más o menos, alguien se quita la vida.

El hombre se marchó. Sirius, por su parte, se dirigió al Castillo, dispuesto a hablar con Harry. Pero antes, se cruzó con dos personas.

―¡Sirius!

El aludido se dio la vuelta. Se alegró de ver a Ron y a Hermione, a los que abrazó.

―Me alegro tanto de volver a veros, chicos. Vaya, qué sorpresa.

Hermione llevaba en brazos a un bebé.

―Un nuevo Weasley está entre nosotros. Nos casamos hace seis meses ―decía Ron.

Sirius sonrió.

―Voy a ver a Harry.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras se miraban.

―¿Habéis hablado? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Pues… sí. Me ha puesto al día.

―No me estás entendiendo ¿Te lo ha contado… todo?

Sirius no parecía comprender. Tras eso, se alejó de ellos y subió corriendo hasta el despacho de Harry.

―Sirius…

―¿Tienes algo que contarme? Porque eso me ha parecido cuando antes he hablado con Ron y Hermione ¿Algo que deba saber?

Harry se levantó.

―Ahora no, Sirius. La Ceremonia va a empezar. Cuando acabe, podrás saberlo todo. Pero por ahora te pido paciencia.

Bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor. Este seguía igual que siempre.

―Normalmente es más amplio, para acoger a todo el mundo, pero como la Ceremonia es un estricto tema del Colegio, sólo vienen los alumnos y los padres, ya que al estar tan cerca, pueden ver cómo sus hijos son seleccionados.

―¿Los alumnos siguen yendo a clase?

Harry afirmó.

―En efecto. Todos los profesores siguen aquí, de modo que continúan preparando a las próximas generaciones. Preparamos a las generaciones mágicas. Quién sabe si algún día lo que ocurre ahí fuera acaba.

Se sentaron en la mesa de los profesores. El Gran Comedor estaba más vacío de lo habitual. Incluso los nuevos alumnos eran menos. Debían ser unos diez. La profesora McGonagall se aproximó con un pergamino.

―Cuando diga vuestro nombre, vendréis hasta aquí. Os pondré el sombrero, y seréis seleccionados para una Casa.

Uno a uno, comenzó a decir los nombres, pero tan pronto como llamó al cuarto niño, Sirius se levantó y se marchó, sin pasar desapercibido a los presentes. Harry le siguió.

―Sirius ¿qué te pasa?

―¿Que qué me pasa? Harry, ¿no lo ves? El mundo que conocíamos se muere ahí fuera. Y tú sólo te preocupas de seleccionar a niños que lo único que saben es que posiblemente sus familiares hayan muerto, y que no hay futuro para ellos.

Harry bajó la mirada.

―Yo no puedo hacer nada. Sé que el mundo ha cambiado… pero intento hacer el nuestro un poco más normal.

―¡Está muriendo gente! ¡Y tú te dedicas a vivir una vida que dejó de existir! ¡Despierta de una vez! ¡Sal ahí y diles que todo eso es una tremenda estupidez! ¿¡De qué les servirá transformar cerillas en agujas cuando tengan que salir al exterior, si es que pueden hacerlo!?

Harry no contestó a eso.

―Tengo que volver para dar el discurso. Sube a mi despacho y espérame allí.

Minutos después, Harry llegó al despacho.

―Siéntate, por favor ―caminó hasta una vitrina, de donde sacó una botella con un líquido rojo, y dos vasos pequeños. Se sentó de nuevo y sirvió un poco del líquido en cada vaso ―. Salud.

Brindaron y bebieron. Sirius pudo comprobar que era whisky de fuego. Mientras la bebida le quemaba la garganta, pudo notar cómo se relajaba.

―Gracias.

―Cuéntame tu historia. Yo te he contado antes la mía. Creo que es justo.

―Pues… de repente aparecí en la Sala del Velo. Deduje que caí al Velo tras matarme Bellatrix. Me desperté y salí de allí. Subí hasta el Atrio y de ahí a la calle. Fuera estaba oscuro. Caminé sin rumbo fijo, preguntándome que había pasado… hasta que vi a uno.

Harry parecía no comprender.

―Un muerto. Se abalanzó contra mí y me atacó. Por suerte pude zafarme, y unos militares consiguieron salvarme. Antes de todo eso, me encontré con varias personas. Pasé un tiempo con ellos. Los militares me llevaron a un refugio y me contaron todo lo ocurrido. Horas después, un chico, un mago, me salvó.

―¿Quién era?

Sirius dio otro trago.

―Michael Corner. Era más o menos de tu edad. Supongo que le conocerías.

Harry asintió.

―Murió. Me sacó de allí, pero no consiguió huir de aquellos muertos que le atacaron. Tuve que matarle… o deshacerme de él. Huí con una chica y con aquellos que encontré en Londres.

―¿Una chica?

―Se llamaba Kate. Por desgracia la mordieron. La maté, pero estaba infectada y se levantó. Me deshice de ella. Tras despedirme de los demás, que querían seguir su camino, llegué al Callejón Diagon, y me encontré con Bill Weasley. Me contó la situación y me dio una escoba. Tras eso… llegué aquí.

Harry volvió a llenar los vasos. Sirius, por su parte, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, mientras miraba por la ventana cómo el Sol se iba poniendo.

―Sé que hay algo.

―¿Perdona?

―Algo que sabes… que te mueres por decirme. Pero no me lo quieres contar ¿Qué es? ¿De qué se trata?

Harry se levantó. Apuró su vaso y guardó la botella en la vitrina. La cerró.

―Aquel día, en el Ministerio, cuando caíste al Velo, esa otra cosa salió. Durante un momento pude acercarme a él y mirarle. Y lo que vi me aterrorizó ―se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos ―. Eras tú. Eras el mismo que se acababa de ir. Pero eras uno de ellos. Eras un muerto que ante mí se levantó y trató de devorarme.

Lentamente caminó hasta la puerta.

―Tú trajiste la infección hasta nosotros.


	5. Azkaban

**5**

**Azkaban**

―_¡Vamos, no hay tiempo! ―Bellatrix instaba a sus compañeros mortífagos a huir. Eran muchos menos de los que habían llegado esa noche y no podían permitirse perder a más. Sabía que su Señor se enfadaría mucho con ella, pero aquella la superaba. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero no podía hacer nada._

_Fuera, la noche era tranquila, todo lo contrario de lo que sucedía a metros de allí._

―_¿Qué pasa con Lucius y los demás? ―preguntaba Dolohov. Tenía un profundo tajo en la mejilla._

―_Olvídate de ellos. Ahora mismo debemos informar a nuestro Señor ―sentenció Bellatrix._

_Se desaparecieron de allí y llegaron hasta el cuartel que el Señor Oscuro tenía. Una vez dentro, Bellatrix se dirigió al despacho de su Señor. En cuanto llegó, se arrodilló para esperar._

_El Señor Tenebroso se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio. Vio llegar a Bellatrix, y la vio arrodillarse, pero prefirió esperar. Finalmente se levantó. Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano a la altura de su cabeza. Bellatrix besó la fría y blanca mano._

―_¿Dónde está Lucius? ―preguntó con una siseante voz._

―_Ha caído, mi Señor._

_El Señor Tenebroso parecía contrariado. Apuntó con su varita a Bellatrix y exclamó._

―_¡Crucio!_

_La maldición imperdonable golpeó en el pecho de Bellatrix, que cayó hacia atrás. La mujer trataba de resistirse al dolor, pero el Señor Tenebroso no paró, como queriendo oír sufrir a su lugarteniente. Finalmente, ésta no pudo más. Al primer grito, el Señor Tenebroso apartó su varita._

―_¿Cómo fue?_

―_Le atacó Lupin. Pero ha ocurrido algo._

_El Señor Tenebroso se dio la vuelta y la miró._

―_¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

―_Algo salió del Velo, mi Señor. Atacó a Lupin, que murió. Pero no sé cómo... se levantó de nuevo y atacó a Lucius. A él le pasó lo mismo. Cayó muerto... y se levantó._

―_¿Qué noticias llegan de Londres?_

―_No sabemos nada, mi Señor._

_Voldemort volvió a su escritorio._

―_Retírate. Avisa a Travers. Que se presente ante mí._

―¿Mi Señor?

Uno de sus mortífagos le sacó de su letargo. El Señor Tenebroso le miró y con eso bastó para que su vasallo se retirase. Volvió a sus pensamientos.

Había pasado un año desde que todo empezó. Apenas tres meses de la llegada de Bellatrix desde el Ministerio, los muertos los atacaron. Aunque consiguieron repelerlos, habían perdido a muchos. Por ello tuvieron que huir hasta Azkaban, el cual se había convertido en un buen refugio. Una vez allí, liberaron a los presos, que se vieron obligados a ocupar el lugar de los anteriormente caídos. Los dementores, por su parte, también engrosaron en las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Y así era desde que todo empezó. De vez en cuando enviaba emisarios, muy pocos de los cuales volvían con vida. Llamaron a la puerta. Colagusano entró.

―Mi-mi Señor. Rodolphus ha regresado.

―Hazle pasar.

Colagusano se retiró. Al rato, un hombre entró por la puerta. Se arrodilló ante su Señor.

―Mi Señor.

Rodolphus parecía realmente cansado. Tenía heridas superficiales en la cara y en las manos, y su vestimenta dejaba mucho que desear. Vestimentas sucias y raídas sustituían a antiguos y caros ropajes. Voldemort se acercó hasta él.

―Levántate ―Lestrange obedeció ― ¿Qué noticias traes de la capital?

Caminaron por la estancia.

―Al parecer encontraron a alguien en el Centro de Londres, lo cual resulta un tanto extraño, ya que ese fue el primer foco de la infección. Esperamos durante horas, pero no pasó nada más. Tenemos entendido que los muertos atacaron un refugio muggle, y sabemos que algunos consiguieron escapar.

Lord Voldemort caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

―¿Qué hay de Narcisa?

―Resulta imposible llegar hasta Hogwarts sin levantar sospechas.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su informador.

―¿Algo más? ―Lestrange negó con la cabeza ―Llama a Rookwood.

Rodolphus salió de allí. Minutos después, Augustus Rookwood entraba. El hombre con la cara picada tenía una herida negra en un pómulo. Tenía el pelo cortado al cero, y parecía no haber dormido en mucho tiempo. Todo esto le confería un aspecto enfermizo.

―Rookwood ¿qué hay de nuevo?

―Muy poco, mi Señor. Los gigantes se niegan a unirse a nosotros. Macnair y yo establecimos contacto con ellos, pero parecen ser lo bastante listos como para saber de la infección. No quieren unirse a nosotros por temor a ser infectados. No tenemos constancia de que los gigantes puedan convertirse en muertos.

Voldemort se sentó. No dijo nada, muestra de su decepción.

―Retírate.

Rookwood se marchó. Por su parte, Voldemort salió por un pequeño pasadizo hasta un ventanal abierto desde donde podía ver el exterior.

Azkaban había resultado ser un buen refugio. Los altos muros eran prácticamente impenetrables, y la prisión se encontraba en lo alto de una gran cascada, siendo bañada por las poderosas aguas que caían al vacío. Únicamente, sus inquilinos sentían la presencia de las hordas de muertos, cuyo olor putrefacto el aire traía hasta los vivos. Aunque aquel sitio era un buen lugar para esconderse, sin duda Voldemort prefería estar en Hogwarts. Pero por razones que sólo él conocía y no compartía con nadie.

―¿Mi Señor?

Voldemort no se dio la vuelta. La suplicante voz de su lugarteniente esperaba en la entrada del pasadizo.

―Adelante.

Bellatrix subió hasta donde estaba él. Presentaba una apariencia habitual, con su ondulante pelo negro recogido parcialmente en un moño, y su ropa cuidadamente lavada. Nadie diría que aquella mujer vivía en pésimas condiciones. El fuerte viento golpeaba su cabello.

―Traigo noticias, mi Señor. Sabemos quién apareció ayer en el Centro de Londres. Se trata de Sirius Black.

Voldemort la miró.

―Me dijiste que le mataste aquella noche en el Ministerio.

―Y así lo hice, mi Señor, pero algo ha ocurrido que está fuera de nuestro alcance.

El Señor Tenebroso rió con una amarga risa que retumbó en todo el pasillo.

―¿Te parece eso lo único que está fuera de nuestro alcance? ¡Márchate!

Bellatrix se agachó y salió de allí. Minutos después, Severus Snape aparecía detrás del Lord.

―Severus…

―Mi Señor.

―¿Hogwarts sigue sin ser seguro?

Snape desvió la mirada.

―Mi Señor, cada día recibe ataques de muertos. Es muy poco probable que podáis tener una estancia tranquila allí. Creedme, Azkaban es mejor. Mucho mejor.

Voldemort dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la oscuridad, hasta que soltó un fuerte grito que partió el aire en dos. Con su varita en mano, apuntó a un lugar en la oscuridad, y una gran llamarada salió disparada. De repente, un gran muro de fuego se elevó, extendiéndose y bordeando parte de la prisión. Eran las hordas de muertos, que caían bajo las poderosas llamas del Lord Oscuro.

―_¿Pero qué son?_

―_No lo sabemos con exactitud, mi Señor. Antes eran personas normales y corrientes, pero parece que cuando son mordidas, se convierten en uno de ellos._

_De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par._

―_¡Mi Señor! ¡Están en la entrada!_

_Voldemort se levantó._

―_¿Cuántos son?_

―_Miles... millones._

_Todos salieron de la sala hasta la entrada. Allí, todo era un auténtico caos. Hordas de muertos atacaban a los mortífagos, que se defendían como podían, hasta que caían y eran devorados. Los dementores volaban sobre ellos, intentando absorber el alma de los muertos, pero sus intentos eran en vano. _

_Consciente de la situación, el Señor Tenebroso ordenó la retirada. Mientras sus mortífagos corrían hacia el interior, Voldemort conjuró un enorme escudo que selló la entrada al corredor central, impidiendo a muertos, dementores y rezagados por igual la entrada. Ni siquiera pudo determinar quiénes estaban vivos y quiénes infectados. Acto seguido, pronunció un hechizo que hizo que el techo se derrumbase, sepultando a todos los que estaban tras el escudo. Tras eso, se batió en retirada. Llegó hasta la entrada de un túnel._

―_¿Estamos listos?_

―_Sí, mi Señor. Ya no queda nadie más. Desde aquí saldremos por la entrada norte, y desde allí podremos desaparecernos hasta Azkaban._

_Uno a uno, todos salieron de allí. Una vez fuera, los mortífagos echaron a volar convertidos en columnas de humo. Cuando ya quedó él sólo, Voldemort conjuró un nuevo hechizo que hizo que las paredes del edifico se resquebrajasen, cediendo y derrumbándose, sepultando a todo ser que quedase dentro. Tras eso, echó el vuelo convertido en negro humo. Horas después, llegaba a Azkaban._

―Severus… quiero ir a Hogwarts.

Snape intentaba convencer a su Señor.

―Hogwarts no es seguro…

Voldemort trataba de reprimir su furia. Aquel arrebato de magia no había sido suficiente.

―Potter ¿sospecha algo?

―Es terco y obstinado. No ve más allá de lo que quiere ver.

El Lord se levantó. Caminó hasta una ventana.

―Él… viene a por mí.

―No hay indicios de ello.

―Y que no los haya, Severus… O será un grave error. Por parte de todos.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, Sirius se despertó sobresaltado. Hacía apenas unas horas que salió del despacho de Harry, con la idea de que él, o de alguien que podría resultar ser su otro yo, había traído la infección a este mundo. Se levantó y decidió bajar al Gran Comedor.

Una vez llegó, pudo comprobar lo que Harry le dijo. El Gran Comedor era muchísimo más amplio de lo que era la última vez que estuvo allí. Las mesas se perdían en la lejanía y cientos de personas iban de aquí para allá. De repente, alguien le llamó.

En una gran mesa rectangular estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y los Weasley, los cuales le recibieron y se alegraron de tener noticias de su hijo Bill. Tras desayunar, Harry y Sirius salieron a pasear.

―Bueno, he de reconocer que esto no está tan mal.

―Sí, ha costado mucho, pero podemos decir que la cosa no va mal. Si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que tratar ―dijo Harry.

Se despidieron. Por su parte, Sirius bajó a las mazmorras. Caminó entre ellas hasta que le vio, entre calderos, preparando lo que serían complicadas pociones.

―Hola, Severus.

Severus Snape levantó la mirada. Tenía un profundo tajo que le recorría media cara.

―Black...

Sirius entró. Le importaba bien poco que su antiguo enemigo le impidiese entrar.

―Veo que no has renunciado a tus viejas costumbres ―dijo, refiriéndose a las pociones, las cuales, de vivos colores, borboteaban en los calderos.

―Veo que tú tampoco ―refiriéndose al comportamiento de Sirius ―. Sin embargo aquí ya no me dedico sólo a enseñar a elaborar pociones a los alumnos. También me dedico a estudiar esta infección.

Sirius le miró intrigado.

―¿Estudiarla?

Severus le instó a seguirle. Salieron de la mazmorra y entraron en otra. En ella hacía mucho frío, tanto que sus alientos eran visibles, y los grilletes estaban cubiertos de hielo. A lo lejos, pegado a la pared y atado con cadenas, había un muerto.

―¿Tenéis uno de ellos aquí?

Severus asintió con la cabeza mientras se aproximaba.

―Lo tenemos para estudiarlo ¿Ves esto? Está congelado. Con las altas temperaturas son incapaces de seguir adelante, y se congelan. Únicamente cuando vuelve el calor, se reaniman. Este invierno pasado ha sido verdaderamente tranquilo. Estamos pensando en realizar un hechizo para reducir las temperaturas y crear un clima de frío perpetuo.

Severus salió de la mazmorra, seguido de Sirius.

―Verdaderamente tenemos todos los medios para librarnos de los muertos. Pero Potter parece querer negarse a ello. En su mente sólo piensa en el Señor Oscuro.

―¿Podríamos librarnos de ellos?

Severus le miró, con cierta altanería.

―Pomona, Poppy y yo llevamos estudiándolos desde que esto empezó. Sabemos de la infección, cómo se propaga. No sólo mediante la mordedura. Si alguien entra en contacto con sangre o saliva de un muerto, queda infectado.

―¿Y habéis encontrado una cura?

Severus volvió a mirarle, esta vez con cierto divertimento. Al parecer le encantaba saber de cosas que Sirius no tenía ni idea. Siempre le había gustado eso.

―Ya están muertos, Black. Y respecto a los infectados... la enfermedad es tan virulenta que apenas podemos curarlos antes de que mueran e intenten atacarnos… o comernos. No, simplemente hemos preferido estudiarlos para buscar maneras con las que librarnos de ellos. Por ejemplo, el frío. Pero también el calor extremo, como el fuego, que los consume. Pero sin duda, uno de los métodos más eficientes es destruir el cerebro.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta volver a la mazmorra donde Severus realizaba sus pociones.

―El cerebro es el único órgano que permite a los muertos levantarse y caminar. Es como si... como si al morir el cerebro no se viese afectado, siguiese funcionando, pero el resto de órganos dejasen de operar. Los magos y brujas de incógnito en los refugios muggles nos han enviado valiosa información descubierta por los médicos muggles. Sí, lo tenemos todo.

―¿Qué hay de Voldemort?

Severus ensombreció el rostro, evitando mirar a Sirius.

―Las noticias que de él tenemos es que huyó a Azkaban tras ser atacado en su antigua fortaleza. Azkaban resulta ser un buen refugio, más incluso que Hogwarts, si me atrevo a decir. Lleva oculto allí durante meses, pero obtengo información de él.

―Creí que eras uno de los suyos.

―He jugado un doble papel desde hace años, Black. Por órdenes de Dumbledore. Y lo sigo haciendo aunque Albus no esté. El Señor Tenebroso me nombró uno de sus emisarios para investigar por todo el país y enviarle información. Yo estoy asignado aquí, en Hogwarts. De vez en cuando voy allí, a Azkaban, a darle información que Potter ha seleccionado cuidadosamente. Así le mantenemos a raya.

Sirius no parecía comprender.

―Le damos a entender que no tiene sentido venir aquí, a Hogwarts, aunque él lo desee más que nada en el mundo. Digamos que el Señor Tenebroso tiene una enfermiza fijación con este sitio. Cuando a Potter y a mí nos parece que Azkaban sería un lugar mucho más seguro, él se muere por venir aquí. Por eso le damos información falsa, que nos vemos continuamente hostigados por hordas de muertos, que nuestras defensas son muy débiles... Y yo también me encargo de asegurarle que Azkaban es uno de los lugares más seguros. Pero hay algo... algo que le hace pensar en este lugar.

Severus le miró de nuevo, dándole a entender que quería estar sólo. Sirius, por su parte, se retiró.

Minutos después, caminaba por los terrenos. Hasta que llegó a una tumba blanca. Se acercó hasta la lápida y vio la inscripción. En ella, el nombre de Dumbledore estaba grabado fina y pulcramente.

―Lo enterramos aquí cuando la batalla terminó. Bueno, a él y a muchos en el cementerio. Fue un entierro simbólico. No encontramos la mayoría de los cuerpos. Supusimos que se encontraban en los estómagos de esas bestias.

Era Harry, que apareció de repente.

―¿Qué batalla?

El joven muchacho se sentó en la hierba, mientras cogía una brizna y la sostenía entre sus dedos.

―Una mañana, un fuerte olor nos despertó. Miramos por las ventanas y los vimos ―con una mano señaló el sur, hacia el Bosque Prohibido ―. Eran miles, cientos de miles. Su número se perdía en la lejanía. Era como un mar de cabeza y brazos que se dirigía hacia nosotros. No teníamos ni idea de qué eran, ni los habíamos estudiado, por lo que no contábamos con el muro ni los repelentes.

Tiró la brizna de hierba y arrancó otra. Esta vez la sostuvo sin más. Se levantó.

―Caminaron en dirección al Bosque. Se internaron en él. Mientras tanto, conscientes de que venían a por nosotros, nos preparamos. Dumbledore y los profesores conjuraron el escudo protector, el cual nos cubrió. Los muertos llegaron también a Hogsmeade, donde comenzaron a devorar a la gente. Con suerte, pudimos rescatar a algunos, y los llevamos al castillo. Ni nos dimos cuenta de que estaban infectados.

Su mirada iba del Castillo al Lago, y del Lago al Bosque. Y vuelta a empezar.

―Mientras tanto, los muertos comenzaron a salir del Bosque, con rumbo al castillo. Por suerte, el escudo funcionaba bien, pues los desintegraba. Por desgracia no éramos conscientes del peligro que teníamos en el interior. Los infectados comenzaron a morir uno a uno. Horrorizados, pudimos comprobar cómo se levantaban y nos atacaban. Dumbledore fue mordido.

Bajó la mirada.

―Pude ver en sus ojos que era plenamente consciente de lo que le iba a pasar. Se levantó con todo su ser. Parecía enorme, como una gran torre imbatible. Conjuró un hechizo para sacar a todos los muertos de allí, y él salió con ellos. Cerró las puertas antes de que pudiese ver cómo era devorado. Por desgracia, el escudo cayó con él. Los muertos que quedaban se aproximaron al castillo. Por suerte, la entrada formaba un cuello, por lo cual pudimos ir matándolos uno a uno hasta que no quedaron más. Tras eso, quemamos los cuerpos y enterramos a los nuestros. Después, levantamos el muro.

―Dijiste que le devoraron.

Harry alzó la mirada y contempló a su padrino. Alzó su varita.

―Dejó la suya antes de desaparecer en aquella marea de muerte. Ahora está enterrada allí ―señaló la tumba de Dumbledore ―. No encontramos el cadáver.

Se dispuso a andar, pero se detuvo.

―No vayas al Bosque Prohibido. Creemos que todavía hay muertos en él. Aquellos que no pueden andar.

Tras eso, se marchó. Sirius, por su parte, permaneció sentado, viendo cómo el Sol se iba poniendo.

Minutos después, volvió a las mazmorras. Encontró a Severus, con la capa de viaje. Dejaba unos frascos sobre su mesa.

―¿Te vas?

―He de ir a reunirme con el Señor Tenebroso. Se supone que hoy llegan sus emisarios, y espera noticias de mí.

Salió de allí.

―Entonces no te importará que vaya contigo ¿no?

Severus le miró intrigado.

―¿Qué?

―Vamos, Severus. Quiero ver de primera mano qué se traen entre manos. Me da igual si no quieres que vaya. Te seguiré. Soy experto en eso. Siempre lo he sido.

Severus se acercó hasta él.

―Está bien, Black. Puedes venir. Pero si te descubren, no esperes que te ayude. Si te cogen, no te ayudaré a escapar.

Salieron a la oscura noche. Montados en escobas emprendieron el vuelo. Severus iba al descubierto, aunque su oscura capa le ocultaba bien. Por su parte, Sirius había conjurado un hechizo de ocultación que lo volvía invisible tanto a él como a la escoba. Estaban llegando a la prisión.

―Los dementores te sentirán en cuanto te aproximes. Para ellos les resultarás un viejo conocido. Puedo ordenarles que se retiren, pero será sólo por un tiempo. Dentro sólo están el Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos. Después, estarás sólo.

Llegaron hasta la entrada, después de que Severus hubiese ordenado la retirada momentánea de los dementores. Una vez dentro, el profesor de Pociones caminó ajeno a su acompañante, hasta que este se retiró. Siguió con prudencia a Severus hasta que este llegó a una gran sala.

Voldemort y sus mortífagos se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa rectangular, fina y pulcra sobre la que no había nada. La estancia estaba pobremente iluminada con antorchas.

―Ah, Severus ―dijo Voldemort con un leve tono de sorpresa ―. Por fin has llegado. Siéntate.

Snape caminó hasta la mesa y tomó asiento. Voldemort le miró, esperando noticias. No parecía importarle mucho que sus mortífagos estuviesen delante.

―No hay noticias que resaltar, mi Señor. Los muertos siguen atacando el Castillo de tanto en cuando. El muro no es suficiente para retenerlos. Aquí estáis más seguro.

―¿Eso es todo? ¿No habéis tenido una visita reciente?

Severus no cambió el semblante.

―Sirius Black apareció ayer. No me explico cómo ha podido ser, cuando es sabido que Bellatrix le asesinó. Él mismo lo ha confesado. Se ha quedado con nosotros. Ya conocéis la fuerte relación que le une a Potter.

Voldemort se quedó mirándole.

―Retiraos todos. Quiero hablar con Severus… personalmente.

Hubo un pequeño revuelo mientras todos se retiraban. Bellatrix se retrasó un poco, confiando en que el Señor Tenebroso quisiese tenerla cerca, pero este no le hizo caso. Finalmente, se fue. Severus se acercó al Señor Tenebroso.

―Severus, quiero ir a Hogwarts.

―Mi Señor...

―¡No me discutas!

Hubo una pequeña explosión, y Severus salió despedido hacia atrás, golpeando contra la pared. Voldemort se levantó, varita en ristre, y caminó hasta él, lentamente. Con un leve movimiento le alzó contra la pared, quedando suspendido en el aire.

―Llevo esperando este momento… durante muchísimo tiempo. Antes de que todo esto empezase y perturbase mis planes. Hay algo allí, algo que quiero. Algo con lo que podría inclinar la balanza de la guerra a mi favor. Y no sólo en mi lucha contra Potter. También contra los muertos.

―Mi Señor... Hogwarts no es seguro.

―¡Hogwarts no me importa!

Con un movimiento que cortó el aire, realizó un pequeño tajo en la cara de Snape. Este cayó al suelo, mientras un hilo de sangre caía por su cara. Voldemort se inclinó y le agarró por el pelo mientras clavaba su varita en su garganta.

―Quiero que vuelvas al castillo, y que le digas a Potter que no aceptaré más tonterías, que no me creeré ninguno más de sus cuentos. Quiero que le digas que voy a ir a Hogwarts, que echaré abajo sus muros, que mataré a todo hombre, mujer y niño que se interponga en mi camino, y que me llevaré lo que estoy buscando. Y quiero que le digas... ―y se aproximó al oído de Severus, susurrándole algo que Sirius no podía oír ― quiero que le digas que no he olvidado nuestro pequeño asunto. "_Él único con poder para vencer al Señor Tenebroso_" ¿Lo recuerdas, Severus? ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? ¡Pues ahora vete!

―¿Qué es... qué es... lo que…?

Voldemort susurró nuevamente algo a Snape. Tras eso, este se levantó a duras penas mientras el Señor Tenebroso se marchaba. Caminó hasta la salida y emprendió el vuelo con su escoba, no sin antes ordenar retirar a los dementores.

―¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué ha significado eso?

Sirius se había unido a él. Ya no era invisible.

―Olvídalo. Tenemos que regresar al castillo y avisar a Potter. El Señor Tenebroso ya no oye a recomendaciones. Quiere ir a Hogwarts. Y quiere ir ya.

Regresaron al castillo, y de ahí fueron directamente a ver a Harry, al que pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido. El semblante del joven mago se oscureció.

―¿Y tú por qué fuiste?

―Ahora eso no importa. Tenemos que prepararnos ―dijo Sirius.

―Sirius, tengo que hablar con Severus. Déjanos, por favor.

Sirius parecía atónito.

―Pero...

Harry golpeó la superficie del escritorio con uno de sus puños.

―¡¿Es que no me has oído?! ¡Déjanos! Por favor... ―miró de manera suplicante a su padrino.

Sirius, enfadado, se marchó dando un portazo. Harry, por su parte, caminó hasta la chimenea, en la que un fuego crepitaba.

―Dime... supongo que vendrá a por mí, ¿no?

―Es uno de sus objetivos. Pero dijo que venía a por algo.

Harry se dio la vuelta y le miró.

―¿El qué?

―No lo dijo. Pero debía ser importante, porque hablaba de ello como algo vital, algo que le ayudaría a ganar la guerra. A ganar todas las guerras. Simplemente me dijo: "_Aquello que la Muerte le regaló al mayor de los Hermanos_"


	6. Caminos separados

**6**

**Caminos separados**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. Harry se encontraba apoyado en respaldo de su silla. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiese dormido. Y así era. Se había pasado toda la noche preparando un complicado plan. Enfrente de él estaban Ron y Hermione.

―¿El mayor de los tres Hermanos? No sé a qué se puede referir ―decía Hermione.

Harry no podía entender como su mejor amiga, una de las brujas más inteligentes que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, no podía darle una respuesta.

―Quizás se refiera a la fábula de los Tres Hermanos ―dijo Ron, de repente. Su mujer y su mejor amigo le miraron ―. Venga... ¿es que no lo sabéis? ¿La fábula de los Tres Hermanos y las Reliquias de la Muerte? ―seguían sin entender ― Los Tres Hermanos que burlaron a la Muerte y esta, a cambio, les regaló tres poderosos objetos mágicos.

Ron comenzó a relatar la historia. Cuando acabó, Harry tenía un montón de preguntas que hacer.

―¿Reliquias de la Muerte?

―En efecto ―acto seguido cogió un pergamino y una pluma, que mojó en el tintero ―. La Varita de Saúco, la varita más poderosa que haya existido en toda la Historia de la Magia, otorga la victoria en todos los duelos a su portador ―y trazó una línea vertical ―. La Piedra de la Resurrección, capaz de traer de la muerte a quien desees ―y dibujó un círculo que rodeó la línea ―. Y la Capa de la Invisibilidad, que te oculta mágicamente ―y elaboró un triángulo que encerró al círculo y a la línea ―. Esas son las Reliquias de la Muerte. Tres objetos que, juntos, convierten a su dueño en Señor de la Muerte.

Harry juntó las yemas de los dedos.

―Mi capa...

―Podría ser. Hay capas invisibles. Recuerda la de Ojoloco. Pero no son buenas. Se desgastan con el tiempo. Estamos hablando de una capa que tiene cientos de años y que se mantiene igual que el primer día. Y si no recuerdo mal tu capa jamás se ha estropeado desde que la tienes… y sabemos que tu padre ya la utilizaba.

Harry se levantó.

―Eso no quiere decir que sea una reliquia, ¿no?

Ron también se levantó. Hermione los observaba sentada.

―Ciertamente la fábula es un mito. Un cuento para que los niños se vayan a dormir. Dudo mucho que la Muerte se presentase en persona ante los Tres Hermanos. Simplemente me parece que eran tres poderosos magos que crearon tres poderosos objetos. La varita más fuerte... bueno, parece posible. Traer los muertos a la vida por uno mismo es imposible. Si atendemos a la historia, simplemente trae imágenes de los muertos. Y la capa... bueno, existen las capas invisibles.

―¿Y qué pasó con ellas? Con la Reliquias…

―La varita se convirtió en un objeto muy preciado. Su historia, según parece, está manchada de sangre. Todo portador ha sido asesinado. Su pista se pierde en la Historia. La Piedra y la Capa se sabe que han pasado de familiar a familiar.

Harry apoyó las manos en el alféizar de la ventana.

―Harry ―dijo Hermione ―¿Ocurre algo?

―Creo que Voldemort quiere la Varita de Saúco. Y viene hacia aquí para buscarla, lo que me hace pensar que la Varita está aquí, en alguna parte de Hogwarts.

Los dos amigos se acercaron.

―Entonces busquémosla ―dijo Ron.

―Ni siquiera sé dónde puede estar. Y eso no es todo. En cuanto venga hacia aquí, aprovechará para matarme ―los tres permanecieron en silencio ―. Creo que ha llegado el momento.

―¿El momento de qué? ―dijo Ron.

―El momento de buscar los Horrocruxes.

Los Horrocruxes, los objetos que Voldemort creó para dividir su alma en varias partes, fueron revelados por Dumbledore a Harry días antes de morir, aunque le habría gustado contarle más cosas. Sabía que el diario y el anillo eran Horrocruxes que habían sido destruidos, el diario por el mismo Harry en su segundo año, mientras que el anillo lo habían encontrado hacía unos meses. Pero aún faltaban, al menos, otros cuatro objetos. Uno de ellos era el guardapelo de Slytherin, otro la Copa de Hufflepuff y otro Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort. Únicamente desconocía cuál era el último objeto, que podría tratarse de un objeto de Ravenclaw.

―¿Crees que es el mejor momento? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Creo que nunca es el mejor momento, Hermione, pero ahora que Voldemort ha salido de su escondite, tenemos la oportunidad.

―Pero el castillo no resistirá mucho ―sentenció Ron.

Harry caminó hasta la chimenea.

―No tengo intención de quedarnos aquí. Las fuerzas de Voldemort son escasas, y cuando él venga, Azkaban quedará desierta. Será nuestra oportunidad para escondernos allí. Después, podremos protegerla. Siempre que encontremos...

De repente, enmudeció.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ron.

―La varita más poderosa... Eso es. Tengo que ver a Ollivander.

Minutos después, emprendía el vuelo con destino a Londres. Mientras sobrevolaba las calles, podía comprobar cómo los muertos alzaban las miradas al cielo y elevaban sus brazos para intentar atraparle, sin éxito.

Llegó al Callejón Diagon y bajó a Gringotts. Llegó hasta el refugio de Bill.

―¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Me alegro de volver a verte, Bill ¿Dónde está Ollivander? Necesito hablar con él.

Bill guió a Harry hasta una de las cámaras. El interior era un auténtico caos. Había cientos de varitas apiladas. Al fondo, tras una mesa, un hombre anciano.

―¿Señor Ollivander? ―preguntó Harry.

El anciano levantó la mirada.

―Señor Potter...

―Necesito su ayuda. Necesito que me diga todo lo que sepa sobre la Varita de Saúco.

El anciano le miró extrañado. Tenía un aspecto muy cansado, con el pelo blanco demasiado largo.

―Bueno, es la varita más poderosa que existe. Su dueño ha ido cambiando con el tiempo, siempre siendo asesinado... o que la varita le haya sido arrebatada.

Harry elucubraba mientras el anciano le contaba aquello.

―Entonces... supongamos que eres el dueño de la varita más poderosa del mundo. Y mueres sin que te hayan asesinado o desarmado ¿Qué pasaría?

―Es de suponer que el poder de la varita moriría con su dueño. Generalmente es lo que pasa con todas las varitas. Por eso, cuando un mago o bruja muere, se le entierra con su varita, símbolo de que ésta ha muerto con su dueño o dueña. La ciencia de las varitas es muy complicada, señor Potter.

―Muchas gracias, señor Ollivander.

El anciano volvió a su trabajo. Harry salió de la cámara. Bill se unió a él más tarde. Los dos caminaron por los pasillos sin decir palabra. Únicamente de vez en cuando se cruzaban con otras personas.

―Harry, ¿qué pasa? Rara vez vienes por aquí.

Harry tomó aire.

―Sé que Quien-Tú-Sabes viene a Hogwarts. Ya no es un lugar seguro. Mandaré a algunos de los nuestros contigo. Pero no muchos, no quiero que los muertos se os echen encima. El resto iremos a Azkaban ―Bill trató de replicar, pero Harry se lo impidió ―. Si todo sale bien, puede que cambiemos el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Toma esto ― Le dio un espejo roto ―. Yo tengo la otra parte. Servirá para comunicarnos. Hasta entonces, mantente alerta.

Cogió su escoba y se marchó, dejando a Bill con el pedazo de cristal en la mano. Ollivander se acercó a él.

―Un muchacho curioso, muy curioso ―Bill le miró ―. Todos pusimos grandes esperanzas en ese chicho, William. Parece que su momento ha llegado.

Por la noche, Hogwarts era un auténtico hervidero. La gente iba de aquí para allá. Los profesores y algunas personas seleccionadas trataban de poner orden, mientras todos se dirigían al Castillo. Mientras tanto, varias personas estaban reunidas en el Gran Comedor, que había vuelto a su estado original. Ojoloco Moody miraba por una de las ventanas. Sobre una pequeña mesa en el centro de la estancia había varios mapas.

―¿A dónde van?

―Unos pocos se dirigen al Callejón Diagon. Bill se ha apropiado del armario evanescente de Borgin y Burkes. Malfoy me habló de él. Arthur y Molly van con Rose, la hija de Ron y Hermione, para protegerla. Tras eso, Ginny, que también iba con ellos, ha llevado el armario a Azkaban y, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, ha dado la señal para que podamos ir yendo. El traslado está siendo lento. Confiemos en que Voldemort no llegue antes de tiempo. Otros nos quedaremos en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde todo el mundo está entrando ―relató Harry.

Todos prestaron atención al muchacho. Estaban Moody y Minerva, Sirius y Flitwick, Severus y Horace y, por último, Ron y Hermione. Harry revisaba los mapas.

―Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Ojoloco, Minerva y Sirius irán a la Sala de los Menesteres, desde donde supervisarán la evacuación. Severus y Horace han distribuido una poción por los terrenos, la cual es capaz de emular el olor a carne humana. Después se reunirán con Filius y organizarán un grupo, el cual tendrá la misión de volver a Hogwarts a mi señal, para su limpieza. Ron y Hermione, por su parte, vendrán conmigo. En marcha.

Todos salieron del Gran Comedor. Sirius y Harry caminaron hasta el borde del Bosque Prohibido.

―Pero Harry... en cuanto llegue aquí y no os vea...

―Por eso tengo algo pensado.

Alzó la varita y disparó un hechizo hacia el Bosque. Los árboles se agitaron. Después lanzó un nuevo hechizo hacia el escudo, que se alteró levemente. Otro hechizo, hacia una parte del muro, abrió las puertas de entrada.

―En cuanto Voldemort llegue, se encontrará con que no somos nosotros quienes le esperamos, sino cientos de muertos. Acabo de alterar el escudo, para que permita el paso de los muertos. Ahora escúchame. Vete a la Sala de los Menesteres y espera allí. Asegúrate de que todo el mundo se ha ido. Después podrás irte

―¿Tú no vienes?

―Tengo algo que hacer. Ron y Hermione me esperan en las montañas. Tenemos que emprender una búsqueda. Cuando lo hayamos hecho, volveremos.

Sirius no se lo reprochó. Los dos se abrazaron. Mientras tanto, decenas de muertos salían de los árboles. Rápidamente echaron a correr. Sirius entró en el castillo, mientras Harry voló con su escoba a las montañas. Minutos después, se reunía con Ron y Hermione en el punto acordado.

―Está hecho. La poción que Severus me dio para imitar la carne humana está funcionando. Vienen directos hacia aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos vernos rodeados.

―¿Y la varita? ―preguntó Ron.

Harry miró hacia el castillo.

―Si mis suposiciones son correctas, ni siquiera la necesitaremos. Prefiero dejarla donde está. Muy bien, es hora de irse.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió, puesVoldemort y sus mortífagos aparecieron de repente ante ellos.

―Potter... volvemos a encontrarnos ¿Vas a alguna parte?

Harry, Ron y Hermione trataban de retroceder. Se les acababa el tiempo.

―Tú ganas, Tom. Tú te quedas con el castillo y nosotros nos largamos.

―Yo creo... que no ―alzó su varita, apuntando a Harry y gritó ―¡_Avada Kedavra_!

La maldición golpeó en el pecho al muchacho, que cayó hacia atrás. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él.

―¡Atrapadles! ―gritó Bellatrix, pero Hermione ya se había asegurado de desaparecerse.

―¡Ya no importa! He matado a Harry Potter. Ahora id al castillo.

Los mortífagos bajaron en tropel hasta los terrenos. Pero una vez allí, pudieron comprobar que no eran magos y brujas los que les esperaban, sino cientos de muertos que se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

El Señor Tenebroso miraba impasible como sus fuerzas caían diezmadas. Así pues, caminó hasta el sitio donde sabía que estaba lo que buscaba. De vez en cuando eliminaba a los muertos que se dirigían hacia él.

Finalmente llegó a la tumba. Con un perfecto movimiento cortó el aire y la tumba se resquebrajó. Retirando los pedazos pudo contemplar la vacía tumba, a excepción de una varita, lo que estaba buscando. La tomó entre los dedos y la alzó, pero algo iba mal, porque no sintió nada en cuanto la sostuvo. Se dispuso a realizar un sencillo hechizo para destruir a un muerto, pero de nada sirvió.

Furioso, tomó de nuevo su varita, lanzó un grito y conjuró unas poderosas llamas que le rodearon, consumiendo a los muertos y devorando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. A duras penas, llegó hasta el castillo, donde se reunió con los pocos mortífagos que quedaban en pie.

Poco a poco, formaron un perfecto círculo mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del castillo. Una vez dentro, consiguieron repeler a los muertos.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros y kilómetros de allí...

―Mira... es increíble, se está despertando.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos. Sus dos amigos le miraban entre asombrados y preocupados.

―Harry ―dijo Hermione ― ¿Cómo?

―Es una larga historia...

Se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa que había en el centro de la tienda de campaña. Se sentó en una de las sillas.

―Cuando Snape me demostró qué clase de hombre era en realidad, me contó algo. Me dijo, que la noche en que Voldemort trató de matarme y no pudo, una parte de su alma entró en mí. Me convirtió involuntariamente en un Horrocrux.

Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados.

―¿Por eso hablas pársel? ―preguntó Ron.

―Hablaba. Snape me dijo que Voldemort y sólo Voldemort tendría que matar el pedazo de su alma. Y así lo hizo. Ahora he perdido esa habilidad. Aunque no me importa.

Bebió de un vaso de agua que allí había.

―¿Y la varita? ―volvió a preguntar Ron.

Harry miró a la nada.

―Yo tenía razón. El último dueño de la varita fue Dumbledore. No os lo he dicho, pero durante un tiempo me dejé llevar y contemplé los pensamientos de Voldemort ―hizo caso omiso de la desaprobadora mirada de su amiga ―. Sabía que estaba visitando a otras personas. Gellert Grindelwald... Gregorovitch, el fabricante de varitas... No lograba encontrar ninguna conexión más que la varita. Después, descubrí que Dumbledore y Grindelwald fueron amigos y por supuesto recuerdo que Dumbledore le derrotó en un duelo. Y sabía que un joven Grindelwald le robó una varita a Gregorovitch.

―Así que Dumbledore era el dueño de la varita. Pero eso quiere decir que Quien-Tú-Sabes tendrá ahora el poder de la varita ―dijo Ron.

―No ―negó Hermione ―. Únicamente el poder de la varita pasa de un dueño a otro si el último dueño es vencido en duelo. Dumbledore no fue derrotado nunca, por lo que es de suponer que...

―Que el poder de la varita murió con él ―sentenció Harry ―. Y por eso, Voldemort no cuenta con ella. Las cosas siguen igual que estaban. Bueno, más o menos. Si todo ha ido como esperaba, Voldemort habrá perdido a bastantes de sus partidarios y ahora Azkaban está bajo nuestro poder.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Finalmente, Harry salió fuera. Sus amigos le siguieron.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó él.

―Cerca de Liverpool ―dijo Hermione ―. He puesto hechizos protectores y también poción repelente.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Harry se sentó en un tocón.

―Dumbledore me dijo que el guardapelo de Slytherin podría estar en una cueva. Me dijo dónde podría encontrarla. Podríamos empezar por allí.

Los tres recogieron todo. Tras eso, se desaparecieron. Al momento aparecieron frente a un gran acantilado. Harry volvió la vista a un pueblecito cercano, el cual parecía abandonado. Caminaron hasta el acantilado y de allí bajaron hasta un saliente en la roca. Llegaron hasta la que parecía ser una entrada.

―Parece estar cerrada ―dijo Ron ―. Pero esperad... mirad esto.

Había una inscripción en la piedra.

―Pide un sacrificio ―explicó Hermione ―. Supongo que bastará con un poco de sangre.

―Yo lo haré ―dijo Ron.

Sacó un cuchillo y, obviando el dolor, se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano. Después, pasó la sangrante herida por la piedra. El muro se resquebrajó, derrumbándose. Inmediatamente, Hermione curó la herida con un poco de díctamo.

Accedieron a la cueva.

―_Lumos_ ―dijeron al unísono.

Las tres varitas encendidas iluminaron el lugar. Era una amplia cueva. En el centro había una gran laguna y, cuando se acercaron, pudieron ver que había un pequeño islote en el centro. Vieron en la orilla una barca, pero sólo tenía capacidad para dos personas.

―Iremos nosotros. Hermione, tú quédate aquí e ilumina el camino.

Así lo hicieron. Harry y Ron se subieron a la barca, la cual los llevó hasta el islote sin necesidad de remar. Ron iluminaba el agua.

―Harry, mira. Son muertos.

Harry miró al agua. En ella, cientos de cadáveres permanecían quietos.

―Son inferis. Supongo que con el tiempo hemos olvidado cómo distinguirlos. Si fueran muertos, haría mucho tiempo que se nos habrían echado encima.

Llegaron hasta el islote. En el centro, había una pequeña pila de mármol. Se acercaron y vieron que en su interior estaba el guardapelo, pero estaba sumergido en agua. Harry conjuró una copa.

―Supongo que tendremos que beberla.

Pero Ron se lo impidió.

―Yo lo haré.

―Ya te has cortado la mano, no seas machito.

Ron le arrebató la copa.

―No es ser machito. Tú eres el más importante de los tres, no sólo por todo este tema de los Horrocruxes, sino también por la guerra y los muertos. Ahora mismo eres la última esperanza del mundo mágico... Del mundo entero, si me atrevo a decir —sonaba bastante melodramático, pero era la pura verdad —. Yo beberé.

Poco a poco fue rellenando la copa y bebiéndose el contenido. A la tercera, cayó arrodillado, quejándose lastimeramente, hasta que finalmente, Harry le dio el último sorbo. Tras eso, cogió el guardapelo.

―Agua... agua... ―suplicaba Ron.

Harry conjuraba agua para darle, pero esta desaparecía. Debido a eso, cogió agua del lago, pero...

―¡No! ―gritó Hermione desde el otro lado.

De inmediato, cientos de inferis se lanzaron contra ellos, rodeándolos. Por suerte, Hermione pudo conjurar llamas que los repelieron. Los dos chicos se subieron a la barca y volvieron. Tras eso, salieron de la cueva y se desaparecieron.

Tras montar la tienda, Harry sacó el guardapelo. No tenía nada de especial. Lo abrió fácilmente y vio una nota en su interior. La leyó. Cuando terminó, parecía decepcionado.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Ron.

―Este no es el auténtico Horrocrux. Alguien lo robó. Maldita sea, hemos hecho todo esto para nada.

―No te preocupes, Harry, seguiremos buscando hasta encontrarlo ―sentenció Hermione.

―¿Queréis decirme que me he cortado la mano y bebido esa imbebible poción para nada?

Mientras tanto, en Azkaban, los refugiados de Hogwarts se habituaban a su nuevo hogar. Siriu, por su parte, salió del armario. Tras eso, apuntó con su varita hacia el mueble.

―_¡Bombarda!_

El armario estalló en cientos de astillas que después se encargó de quemar.

―¿Crees que era necesario? Ahora no podrán llegar ―dijo Minerva.

Sirius caminó por la sala hasta la puerta de entrada.

―Harry, Ron y Hermione ya no están en Hogwarts. Todo formaba parte de un plan trazado por Harry. Si todo ha ido como él esperaba, las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso habrán sido diezmadas por los muertos. Y ahora mismo no es recomendable volver a Hogwarts ¿Cómo va la defensa del edificio?

―Filius, Severus y Horace están conjurando hechizos protectores. Además hemos realizado un encantamiento Fidelio. Yo soy la Guardiana. Así, Quien-Tú-Sabes no podrá encontrarnos.

―Ni él... ni Harry.

Minerva bajó la mirada.

―Es un riesgo que debemos correr, Sirius.

―Está bien, exploremos el lugar. Nunca se sabe qué es lo que hacían aquí.

Subieron por escaleras, registraron habitaciones y celdas. No había ni rastro de rezagados que se hubiesen quedado allí, ni tampoco dementores. Cuando hubo finalizado el registro, Sirius subió a lo alto del edificio, hasta las celdas de máxima seguridad. Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y miró al vacío. Aquella había sido su celda durante trece años, en otro lugar... en otro tiempo.

Se levantó y caminó hasta un ventanal abierto. Fuera el gélido viento le golpeaba la cara, pero a la vez traía un fuerte olor a putrefacción. Sabía de buena mano que millones de muertos se agolpaban a las puertas de la prisión.

―¿Sirius?

Snape apareció detrás de él.

―Severus ―le recibió.

―¿Qué noticias tenemos de Potter?

Sirius le miró.

―Sé que se ha marchado con Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger a una búsqueda que no me ha querido detallar.

Severus no dijo nada más. Únicamente dijo una cosa.

―El Señor Tenebroso tenía intención de matarlo esta noche ¿sabes? Hace dieciséis años, escuché una profecía. Decía que... que a este mundo vendría una criatura con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.

―Y ese ha resultado ser Harry ¿no?

Severus asintió. Los dos permanecieron en silencio.

―Sabe lo que hace ―sentenció Sirius.

Por su parte, Voldemort y los mortífagos se afanaban por mostrarse superiores a los cientos de muertos que se agolpaban ante ellos.

―¡Cerrad las puertas! ―gritó Voldemort.

Los pocos mortífagos que quedaban cerraron las puertas mientras miles de muertos intentaban entrar. Voldemort las selló mágicamente. Poco a poco se reunieron. El Señor Oscuro mataba a aquellos que mostraban mordeduras. Bellatrix se acercó a él mientras este subía por las escaleras. Se dirigía al despacho del Director. Una vez allí, tomó asiento de manera triunfal, como si de un trono se tratase. A pesar de las circunstancias del momento.

―¿Cómo están las cosas?

―Hemos perdido a muchos de los nuestros. No hay ni rastro de los que antes estaban aquí. Creo que han huido.

Voldemort maldijo.

―Ha sido Potter. Avisado por Severus, se preparó para huir. Nos ha preparado una trampa... y nosotros hemos caído en ella.

De repente, miró a su lugarteniente. Esta se apretaba el brazo. Rápidamente, Voldemort se lo cogió y lo examinó. Había sido mordida. Enfadado, la miró.

―Mi Señor... no... ―suplicaba implorante.

Pero el Señor Tenebroso no era condescendiente. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, expulsó a Bellatrix por la ventana, que cayó al vacío mientras un grito hendía el aire. Voldemort se acercó a la ventana y por ella tiró la Varita de Saúco, sin poder alguno. Tras eso, gritó más fuerte de lo que lo hizo Bellatrix y de su varita salieron poderosos rayos hacia el cielo. No podía expresar de otra forma su rabia.

Minutos después, Voldemort y sus mortífagos se encontraban reunidos en el despacho del director. Apenas eran siete en total. Frente a él, arrodillados, estaban Travers, Macnair, Mulciber, Dolohov, Lestrange y Rowle. El Señor Tenebroso se encontraba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla.

―¿Qué noticias hay?

Los mortífagos se miraban entre sí. Nadie se atrevía a hablar.

―Por lo que sabemos, los seguidores de Potter se han hecho con Azkaban y la han ocultado mediante un hechizo Fidelio. Es imposible encontrarla ―dijo Mulciber.

Voldemort ardía por dentro. De buena gana habría asesinado a aquel hombre, allí mismo, delante de sus compañeros, pero no se podía permitir más pérdidas. No ahora. Intentó aplacar su ira, se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana.

―Tiene que haber algo...

―Mi Señor, yo tengo información. Sobre algo que ocurre en Londres. Creo que podría servirnos de algo ―anunció Dolohov.

Voldemort le miró.

―Te escucho.


	7. La copa

**7**

**La Copa**

―Muy bien, nos reuniremos contigo mañana por la mañana ¿Cómo va todo por ahí, Bill?

―Todo va... bien. Harry. Te esperamos.

Harry Potter se apartó del espejo, mientras Bill Weasley lo apartaba de su mirada. A su lado, Lord Voldemort le apuntaba con su varita. Cerca de ellos, Rodolphus Lestrange sujetaba a la pequeña Rose Weasley mientras Arthur y Molly y el resto de refugiados, eran sometidos por los mortífagos.

―Buen trabajo, William... buen trabajo ―sentenció Voldemort.

Con un amplio movimiento, lanzó a Bill por los aires, que dio contra una pared, cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo. Los mortífagos rieron mientras uno permitía a Molly Weasley socorrer a su hijo. Rodolphus Lestrange siguió a su Señor.

―Ha funcionado, mi Señor.

―¿Les habéis dejado entrar?

―Miles de muertos entran en el Callejón y de ahí en Gringotts. Cuando Potter y los suyos vengan, se encontrarán con una gran sorpresa.

Voldemort tomó a la niña.

―Acompáñame hasta tu cámara ―llegaron hasta la cámara de los Lestrange. Voldemort depositó a la niña en una cuna dorada ―. Siento mucho lo de tu esposa, Rodolphus. Era una buena mortífaga... pero estaba perdida. La infección es inparable. Hasta ella lo sabía.

―Vivo para servirte, mi Señor.

Voldemort sonrió de manera diabólica.

―Cierto. Vives para servirme ―salieron de la cámara ―. Encierra a todos. Después prepara a los demás para la llegada de Potter y de los suyos... No quiero cometer más errores ¿Me has entendido?

―Sí, mi Señor.

―¿Dónde está la copa que te ordene guardar?

Por su parte, Harry, Ron y Hermione se aparecieron a las puertas de Gringotts. Con cautela entraron en el edificio, descendiendo inmediatamente hasta las cámaras. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de los cientos de muertos que había fuera. Durante un rato que les pareció eterno, llegaron hasta el refugio de Bill. Finalmente le encontraron allí, pero para su asombro, estaba malherido.

―Bill... Bill... ―le llamaba Harry. El joven volvió en sí ― ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te han mordido?

―¿Harry? Harry, es una trampa... ellos están aquí.

―¿Quiénes? ¿Los muertos?

―No exactamente ―dijo una voz detrás de él.

De entre las sombras aparecieron Voldemort y sus mortífagos, que los rodearon. Voldemort conjuró un poderoso escudo que los protegía a todos de decenas de muertos que se agolpaban al otro lado.

―Debí esperarlo de ti.

―Me sorprende verte vivo, Potter.

Harry prefirió no contestar. Mientras hablaban, estudió la situación. Se encontraban rodeados por los mortífagos y por decenas de muertos. Los Weasley estaban junto a Bill y Fleur, pero no había rastro de los refugiados o de la pequeña Rose.

―Mi hija... Dime dónde está mi hija, malnacido ―decía Hermione.

Voldemort se reía.

―Tu hija está bien, estúpida. No debes preocuparte. Más bien te tendrías que preocupar por ti misma ―avanzó hasta Harry ― ¿Cómo lo hiciste? La maldición impactó en ti. Pude verlo.

―Digamos que siempre cuento con un as en la manga. No ha sido la primera vez ¿recuerdas? ―Voldemort se dio la vuelta mientras reía ― ¿Encontraste la varita?

El mago se detuvo, dándose la vuelta y mirándole a los ojos.

―Sí, estaba allí... pero no servía de nada.

Ahora era Harry quien reía.

―Su poder murió con Dumbledore. Una pena, ¿no crees?

Voldemort trataba de reprimir su ira.

―¿Y qué? Aunque no tenga la Varita del Destino, seguimos aquí, tú yo. No me hace falta una varita de inimaginable poder para derrotarte, Potter. Me basta con mí poder para hacerlo. Y cuando lo haya hecho, subiré allí arriba ―y al decir esto apuntó hacia un punto blanco por el que entraba la luz del exterior―y le demostraré a todos, vivos o muertos, que yo soy el ser más poderoso que he pisado este mundo.

―¿Con tus mortífagos? ―preguntó el muchacho, señalando a los seis hombres que allí había.

―Encontraré a otros ―sentenció el Señor Tenebroso.

Harry rio de nuevo.

―¿Qué otros? Prácticamente ya habrán sido devorados por los muertos...

Voldemort parecía a punto de estallar.

―No los necesito. Ni a ellos ni a nadie. Me basto yo sólo para hacer esto. Y ahora...

Alzó su varita, apuntando a Harry, quien se preparó para lo peor. Pero de repente, tal y como esperaba que sucediese, ocurrió. Decenas de magos y brujas montados en escobas descendieron hacia ellos, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones que dispersaron a Voldemort y a sus secuaces. Por desgracia, el escudo se disolvió y los muertos entraron en tropel. Afortunadamente, Harry pudo conjurar un muro de fuego que protegió a Ron, Hermione, Fleur y a los Weasley. Uno a uno, sus rescatadores bajaban para llevarse a los cautivos.

―Harry... tenemos que encontrar a Rose ―suplicaba Ron.

―No te preocupes... sube a la escoba.

Ambos subieron a unas escobas y emprendieron el vuelo. Mientras tanto, debajo de él se libraba una pequeña batalla. Los mortífagos luchaban contra las fuerzas rescatadoras, y ambas a su vez contra los muertos, que no entendían de bandos. Los hechizos y las maldiciones volaban en todas direcciones, impactando contra las columnas y paredes de piedra, o bien destruyendo las cabezas de muertos. Algunos conjuraban explosiones que hicieron temblar la estructura.

―¡Cuidado! ¡Este sitio es muy frágil! ¡Al menor estallido podría derrumbarse todo! ―gritaba Bill.

Sin embargo, la estructura comenzó a resquebrajarse y a temblar más fuerte. El suelo se empezaba a derrumbar y los más rezagados caían al vacío, junto a los muertos. Los demás consiguieron subirse a escobas y echar el vuelo.

De repente, Harry vio a Rodolphus Lestrange, que entraba en una Cámara. Harry le siguió. Aterrizó y entró en la Cámara. Después la cerró.

―¿Qué haces?

Lestrange llevaba una copa consigo, pero en cuanto vio a Harry, cogió a Rose y la apuntó con la varita, dejando caer la copa dorada, que rodó hasta los pies de Harry. En cuanto esté la vio, la reconoció como la copa de Hufflepuff, y por tanto como uno de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort. Harry la cogió. Por desgracia, Lestrange también se percató de ello.

―Dámela.

―Dame a la niña.

Lestrange reía mientras seguía apuntando a la niña con la varita.

―Ni lo sueñes.

―Sé que es esto. Sé que es importante para tu Señor. Si no la recuperas, tu Señor se pondrá muy furioso. No lo dudes ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ―Lestrange parecía dudar ― No lo es. Dame a la niña... y te daré la copa.

Lentamente, Lestrange le dio la niña a Harry, mientras este le daba la copa. Por desgracia para Lestrange, Harry era más rápido, aprovechando que el mortífago bajó la guardia.

―_¡Expelliarmus!_

La copa voló de las manos de Rodolphus hasta Harry, quien como buen buscador la atrapó. Por desgracia, el mortífago comenzó a conjurar llamas que se hacían cada vez más grandes y devoraban todo lo que allí había. Lestrange estaba atrapado. Harry consiguió salir de allí, pero la copa se le resbaló de las manos. Asombrado, pudo comprobar cómo las llamas la devoraban, fundiéndola y llevándose con ella lo que el muchacho estaba seguro de que era la parte del alma de Voldemort.

Tras eso, salió de allí, dejando a Lestrange, que era consumido por la llamas. Por desgracia, estas no paraban de crecer y extenderse. Con Rose en brazos, Harry subió a su escoba y emprendió el vuelo, mientras las llamas crecían, alimentadas por todo lo que devoraban. Los muertos eran consumidos y Harry voló hasta la salida. Una vez fuera, aterrizó en el callejón. Los magos y brujas que los habían rescatado, aseguraban la zona. Harry, feliz, le dio a Ron y a Hermione a su pequeña, mientras respiraban aliviados. Después abrazó a Ginny, que también había venido.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntaba Sirius, que se acercó a él.

Por suerte, Harry y Ron sintieron que algo no iba bien cuando hablaron con Bill, por lo que avisaron a Sirius, que marchó con un grupo de magos y brujas para ayudar en lo posible.

Mientras tanto, el edificio de Gringotts se derrumbaba, devorado por las llamas.

―Será mejor irnos de aquí, Sirius. Este sitio no es seguro. Vayamos a Azkaban ¿Qué ha pasado con los refugiados?

―Fueron devorados por los muertos.

Harry se lamentó. Ollivander estaba con ellos.

―¿Y Voldemort y sus mortífagos?

―Han escapado.

De repente, la tierra tembló. El suelo empezó a agrietarse y salía humo.

―¡Apartaos! ―gritó Harry.

El suelo comenzó a derrumbarse. Seguramente el fuego estaba debilitando los cimientos de Gringotts y era muy probable que los del Callejón Diagon también. Todo el mundo empezó a retirarse, pero el suelo seguía derrumbándose. Rápidamente, todos se subieron a sus escobas y echaron el vuelo. Por debajo de ellos, el suelo caía al vacío, devorado por inmensas llamas. Las tiendas caían derruidas y la empedrada calle se veía envuelta en una gran llamarada. En apenas unos segundos, todo el Callejón Diagon fue devorado por las llamas, siendo estas a su vez sepultadas por los restos del Callejón.

Por su parte, Voldemort y los suyos entraron en una vieja tienda de los alrededores. Nada podía ir peor. Los muertos se agolpaban fuera.

―Mi Señor... ―dijo uno de los mortífagos tras su máscara.

―_¡Avada Kedavra!_

El Señor Tenebroso estaba realmente desesperado. Ya no le importaban sus seguidores. Ya no le importaba nadie. Sólo él. Lleno de rabia, comenzó a conjurar llamas que devoraban la tienda. Sus mortífagos le miraban sin comprender por qué hacía eso. Pero el Señor Tenebroso se marchó, despareciendo entre las llamas. Por su parte, los muertos entraron, devorando a los mortífagos, mientras que los otros sucumbían a las llamas. El fuego, que no paraba de crecer, se extendió a toda la calle y de ahí a las demás calles de Londres, produciendo un gran incendio que consumía la ciudad. Mientras tanto, una gran sombra huía de allí.

Mientras tanto, Harry, Sirius y los demás contemplaban el espectacular incendio que devoraba parte de Londres.

―¿Es que se ha vuelto loco? ―preguntaba Ron.

―Me temo que sí. En apenas unos días, por su ambición, lo ha perdido todo. Y ahora me temo que puede ser peor que nunca. Tenemos que darnos prisa ¿Cómo están las cosas en Hogwarts?

―Como ordenaste, un grupo bajo el mando de Severus fue para descontaminar la zona ―dijo Sirius.

―Bien, entonces iremos para allá. Es un sitio mejor preparado que Azkaban.

Unas horas después, llegaron al Castillo, que presentaba la misma imagen que antes, con un escudo protegiéndolo. Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron reunirse en el despacho del Director.

―Era un Horrocrux. La copa era un Horrocrux. Y ese fuego la consumió ―les contó Harry.

―Debía de tratarse de Fuego Demoníaco. Es uno de los elementos mágicos capaces de destruir Horrocruxes ―les contó Hermione.

―Bien, uno menos. Faltan tres. Pudimos hacernos con el guardapelo, que estaba escondido en Grimmauld Place.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hasta la vitrina.

―No es recomendable conjurar Fuego Demoníaco. No me atrevo a hacerlo. Pero aquí hay algo que nos puede ayudar.

Cogió la espada de Gryffindor.

―¿La espada? ―preguntó Harry.

―Es un objeto milenario, creada por duendes. Ya sabes que su magia es muy distinta a la nuestra. Y además, la hoja fue clavada en el basilisco, imbuyéndose del poder del veneno. Leí sobre Horrocruxes y cómo destruirlos. Creo que podría servirnos para destruir el resto ¿Harry?

Harry sacó el guardapelo de Slytherin, el cual dejó sobre el escritorio. Tras eso, tomó la espada de manos de Hermione y la empuñó. Con todas sus fuerzas la descargó sobre el guardapelo, destruyéndolo. Un grito hendió el aire y el objeto se consumió. Tras eso, los tres volvieron a sentarse.

―¿Y el objeto de Ravenclaw? ―preguntó Ron ― Suponiendo que así fuese, ¿qué sería?

―Quizás se trate de la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw ―dijo Hermione. Los dos le miraron sin entender ―. Cuenta la leyenda que Rowena Ravenclaw, la cofundadora de Hogwarts, tenía una diadema que potenciaba la inteligencia de su portador. Por desgracia, se perdió tras su muerte. Magos como Dumbledore o Flitwick la buscaron sin éxito.

―¿Tenéis idea de quién pudo verla por última vez? ―preguntó Ron.

Harry meditaba apoyado contra el respaldo. De repente una chispa saltó en su cerebro. Se levantó y salió del despacho. Sus amigos le siguieron.

―Magos como Dumbledore y Flitwick la buscaron sin éxito ¿Y si la última persona que vio la diadema estuviese muerta?

Llegó hasta un enorme pasillo. Al fondo, se encontraba el fantasma de la Dama Gris. Esta se dio la vuelta y los miró.

―Sé a qué habéis venido, pero llegáis tarde. Él se llevó la diadema consigo.

―¿Cómo dices? ―preguntó Harry.

La Dama Gris voló hasta ellos.

―La diadema estaba aquí, en Hogwarts. Pero él se la llevó en su breve y última estancia. Según parece, creía que no estaba a salvo aquí.

Tras eso, se marchó. Harry, por su parte, maldijo por lo bajo.

―Eso quiere decir que los dos últimos Horrocruxes están con Voldemort. Tenemos que encontrarle, pero...

―No sabemos dónde está ―terminó de decir Ron.

Los tres permanecieron nuevamente en silencio. Harry junto las yemas de los dedos.

―Aunque no sepamos dónde está, no permanecerá oculto eternamente. En cualquier momento saldrá de su escondite. Puede que ya no tenga a sus mortífagos, pero siempre ha estado sólo. No, creo que en cualquier momento aparecerá.

―¿Y qué esperas que hagamos?

Harry se apoyó contra el respaldo. Miró a la chimenea mientras pensaba en algo.

―Esperar a ver quién da el primer paso.


End file.
